unbreakable
by mythsandchaos
Summary: (adjective) - not able to be broken easily. Loyalty, trust, and friendship. These things typically define the Straw Hat crew, but it'll be put to the test as they face a new danger. As things of the past are brought to light and secrets are revealed, certain things may never be the same - and they discover that maybe the biggest threat in their way is each other.
1. Prologue

**Prologue;**  
 _(noun) – an event or act that leads to another._

It was the sound of cannon fire that drew a pair of eyes towards the ship as it surged determinedly through the waves, a fleet of marine vessels in pursuit. Shouts filled the air, each vying for attention. But it was the sound of laughter that came from the brig sloop in the lead, one that had the mark of piracy emblazoned on its sails, that caused the stranger to pass a careful, yet assessing gaze over it.

From this vantage point, one could count nine figures aboard the ship. Despite the illusion of chaos, there was a great deal of effectiveness in their strategy for evasion. Subtle movements of teamwork that suggested a crew who were seemingly going through the motions – apparently this wasn't their first encounter with marines.

But the stranger's attention was not entirely focused on the action of cannonballs exploding (typical), being diced (impressive), or repelled (how did that work?), while the Marines continued with what was a futile attempt at attack.

Still there was laughter, yet the unknown spectator heard more in the noise.

 _Loneliness, despair, anger. Pain._

And something else, something not easily recognisable – not yet. Faint, but there regardless. It lay nestled amongst scattered fragments.

 _"…never again…"  
"…death…"  
"…help me..."  
"…I'm alone…"  
"…dead weight…"  
"…want to die…"  
"…go through hell…"  
"…is worthless…"  
"…weak…"_

A small smile graced the lips of the stranger as the pirate ship suddenly took off into the skies, escaping the clutches of the Navy.

"Finally."

The word uttered while soft, held weight. A hidden meaning laced beneath simplicity that suggested the unknown figure wasn't speaking in relation to the foiling of the marines' chase but something else entirely. Indeed, the Navy was of little consequence at this point. What mattered was the crew that sailed under the Jolly Roger with a straw hat.

 _Finally._


	2. Calm

**Calm;**  
 _(noun) – a period of freedom from storms._

"Dammit Luffy! You can't eat that!"

Laughter was his captain's only response as Usopp chased him around the main mast. It had only been two days since the Straw Hats had managed to evade the Marines that had pursued them after their adventure at Gran Tesoro. With the danger now behind them, the pirates had been able to settle back down into a lull of normalcy – well, what was considered normal for them anyway.

"My pop greens are _weapons_ not _food!_ " the sniper tried again in a vain attempt to dissuade the rubber boy from doing something he would likely regret later.

"Aw, c'mon Usopp," Luffy said with a grin, his eyes shining with undisguised excitement. "They're like vegetables, right? 'Cause they're plants! Mystery plants!" A quick dart to avoid Nami's tangerine trees (they weren't worth the threat of death – not now anyway), before the dark-haired captain continued. "And Sanji does stuff to vegetables to make them taste like meat! These can be mystery meat-plants!" Luffy logic at its finest.

"That's not how it works!"

"Yes, it is! Sanji makes the best food!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"You don't like Sanji's food?"

"No! I mean – I didn't say that! I'm saying you can't eat _those_ because you will _die!_ "

At this there was a terrified squeal and the sound of hooves came thudding along the deck as Chopper gave a wide-eyed look towards where Usopp was still trying to get his pop greens from out Luffy's hands.

"Who's gonna die? Somebody call a doctor!" the little reindeer flailed about before realising, "Wait, that's me!" and threw himself in the direction of the noisy pair. "Luffy don't die!"

The rubber youth frowned, the traces of his grin slowly fading from his face to be replaced by a pout. "Nobody is gonna die, Chopper. I just want to see if it tastes good," he said as he brandished his ill-gotten prize.

Seeing an opportunity, Usopp swiftly lashed out and managed to grasp the pop greens, a sigh of relief falling from his lips – before another voice caused the trio to yelp in fright.

"You three better not be messing with my tangerine trees!"

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper all looked at each other before saying, "Run!"

The little doctor managed to hide behind Robin while the archaeologist tended to her garden with faint expression of amusement, giggling softly as she watched the boys attempt to escape the wrath of the navigator.

With only a small pause to consider his options, the ship's resident story-teller went about feigning attention to his own corner of plants, adding a nonchalant whistle as if nothing had happened.

Luffy however, wasn't so successful in appearing innocent and his attempt at hiding was even less elegant. In his haste, the rubber captain had decided a swift exit was the best strategy and so had rocketed down to the lawn below – promptly careening into a napping swordsman.

"Luffy! What the hell?!"

"Shhh!" the younger male said, urgency and nerves creeping into his tone. "Nami's coming!"

Zoro gave a disgruntled growl as he realised his nap would inevitably be disturbed by the vengeful orange-haired woman who would no doubt find some way of placing the blame on him – whether it was true or not – likely all in yet another attempt at raising his debt.

"Hide me, Zoro!" Luffy whined, trying to somehow hide behind the green-haired man – an impressive feat considering there was a wall there.

But it was too late.

"Luffy!"

Nami appeared before the pair, amber-brown eyes blazing. "What were you doing by my tangerine trees?!" the navigator asked harshly, accusation evident in every word.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not, Nami!"

"Tch, c'mon woman. You know he can't lie worth a damn."

"Nobody asked you!"

Nami gave a huff however, forced to concede that the swordsman did indeed have a point. Everyone could tell when Luffy was lying, he lacked the capacity to be convincing in that regard (not like Usopp anyway).

"Fine," the young woman said, giving them a warning glare before adding. "I believe you, but don't think that this means you can try and get something off them later!" She then turned and went to go join Robin who could be heard laughing softly throughout the entire conversation.

Luffy gave a sigh of relief, having expected a bonk on the head from the woman from Cocoyashi Village, before settling himself next to his swordsman. Zoro cast a sidelong glance to the dark-haired youth and then proceeded to try and continue with his nap.

"Hey Zoro?"

The older male didn't open his eye but gave a grunt to signify he was listening.

"Were you worried?"

Zoro cracked his eye open and arched a brow, "You gotta be more specific, Luffy." There was the barest trace of a smirk pulling at the man's mouth. _Worried about having to face Nami (again)?_ _I've been on this crew for too long to think that,_ the swordsman mused. But his expression grew serious when he noticed the look on Luffy's face.

A frown had formed on the rubber boy's face as he appeared to be thinking something over before giving a shrug and then laughing. "Nevermind! You don't worry about anything!" Luffy flashed his first crewmate a grin before dashing off while yelling, "Sanji! Food!" the matter apparently not bothering him enough to continue.

Running his fingers through his hair, Zoro grimaced as concern shadowed his face. While the swordsman wasn't typically one for pushing something, the green-haired male thought he had sensed something off about his captain since they had left Gran Tesoro, but truthfully hadn't felt the need to inquire about it – until now. Perhaps he was just being overly cautious.

But then again…

The lull in activity since leaving the realm of Tesoro had lent time to ponder their actions aboard the gigantic ship. While most in the Straw Hat crew appeared largely unaffected by what had transpired there, Zoro could not shake the feeling that despite his smiles and laughter, something had happened to unnerve his captain. The former bounty hunter felt he knew Luffy better than most – hell, the same could be said regarding Luffy knowing _him._ Perhaps, that was partly the reason why he didn't push it. If something was weighing on his captain's mind, Luffy would tell him. Eventually.

With another mild-mannered grunt, the swordsman reclined back into his previous position and reattempted his nap, concerns being pushed aside for the moment.

* * *

There was a wonderful smell coming from the _Sunny's_ kitchen. Aromas of something fresh and revitalising – perfect for the warm weather they were having. As the ship's cook, Sanji prided himself on making sure that the crew got exactly what they needed, when they needed it. He appreciated how some, like Chopper, felt discomfort in the heat and how others, like beautiful Robin-chwan, always preferred something warm to drink on colder days.

What he didn't appreciate, was interruptions to his cooking. Unfortunately, they seemed to be an inevitable daily (rubber idiot) occurrence.

"Sanji! Meat!"

The cry of his captain was the blond's only warning before the dark-haired youth barged into the kitchen.

"Dammit, Luffy! Just be patient!" Sanji snapped, his gaze narrowed with an unspoken threat: _touch anything, and die!_

Luffy just laughed, unperturbed by the warning. "It's almost dinner time! You've got meat, right? I wanted to bring you one of Usopp's mystery plants to cook, but he said they weren't food. But I'm sure you could have made them taste awesome! Is dinner ready yet? It feels like ages since I ate last. I can go grab Usopp's mystery plants and we can have them with meat. I need meat! Is dinner ready n-"

A foot interrupted his speech and the Straw Hat captain was sent cannoning across the room to collide into the wall.

"Damn, crappy captain! Have some damn patience!" the cook yelled, annoyance clearly evident on his face. Sanji narrowed his eyes and continued, "Seriously, you had something not long ago, I'm sure you won't die if you wait. Five. More. Minutes."

The blond gave an irritated huff before returning to his cooking, mumbling under his breath about crappy captains, bastard moss-heads, and general idiots that seemed to be aboard this ship – save for the wonderful ladies of course.

"Sowwy, Sanji…" came a distorted apology from Luffy who had managed to pick himself up from his point of collision before returning to sit and (excitedly) watch the cook at work.

"Do you think we'll come up another island soon?"

Luffy's sudden question caught Sanji off guard and he turned to give the dark-haired youth a quizzical look. "You're bored," he said in a manner that was more fact than questioning. "Didn't have enough of an adventure with that whole Tesoro thing?"

His captain gave a cheeky laugh, a wide grin spreading across his youthful face. "There is no such thing as too much adventure!" Luffy bounced his leg up and down, excitement building. "It's fun! And having adventures with you guys is the best!"

Sanji gave a wry snort of amusement though he couldn't prevent the grin that plastered his face. "Tch, whatever you say," he retorted before adding, "but I do hope there is an island soon. I need to get some more supplies so I can feed the lovely la- "

"MEAT!"

"Don't interrupt me, crappy rubber brained idiot!"

"There is supposed to be an island about a day away, Sanji."

The cook turned around, heart eyes warm and expression goofy as he acknowledged the navigator's presence. "Beautiful Nami-swan! Allow me to provide you with anything your heart may desire! Your wish is my command! I will answer your every request, all you need to do is- "

"MEAT!"

"SHUT UP, LUFFY!"

Nami interceded before the cook could do more damage to their captain, "I heard about it on Gran Tesoro. Carina mentioned it briefly." She sighed before continuing, "Truthfully, I'm glad. I wasn't sure how much we had left in stock given how we left that place – and islands out in the New World seem to further apart than in Paradise." _That and we have a captain who never seems to stop eating,_ the exasperated thought added.

Sanji returned to finishing up the meal as he spoke. "True. We've managed alright so far, but it's always hard when I'm trying to feed bottomless rubber pits," he said, a glare aimed in Luffy's direction (who was oblivious) before furthering with, "So what you say is good to know."

Luffy's grin spread wider as news of an island registered. "Really, Nami? We should reach another island tomorrow?"

The navigator turned to face the dark-haired youth, a small but patient smile on her face. "Yeah," she nodded. "From what I manage to gather, we should get there by tomorrow afternoon."

The door to the kitchen opened again and in walked Robin with Chopper following close behind, nervously eyeing Nami as if he thought she would attack him. Robin however was smiling gently as she stated, "Perhaps there might be a book store. That would be good, don't you agree Chopper?"

"Ah, yeah!" the little doctor squeaked, momentarily forgetting the reason for his nerves before adding shyly, "And I would like to get some more medicinal herbs too."

Nami gave slight frown at his statement. "You're not running dangerously low, are you?" her voice laced with evident concern. She thought they had come away from Gran Tesoro reasonably unscathed, but if Chopper's medical supplies were low, it could be a potential problem should they be in need before an opportunity to restock arose.

Thankfully, the reindeer was shaking his head, all nervousness gone now it seemed the navigator had forgotten about the threat she had issued regarding her tangerine trees. "No, I'm fine. But it never hurts to have extra, right?"

Both Robin and Nami smiled while Luffy just laughed loudly. "That's why you're the best doctor, Chopper!" the captain exclaimed.

A blush appeared on the youngest crewmember's face, while he danced about happily. "Saying such things doesn't make me happy or anything you jerk!"

"Oi, Luffy. Go tell Bones, the robot, and Moss-Head that dinner is ready," Sanji said as the door the kitchen opened yet again, revealing Usopp – who only just managed to move out of the way before a rubber bulk came flying out yelling something that distinctly sounded like 'meat' while heading out to gather the remaining crew members.

Breathing a mild sigh of relief that he had avoided the collision, the long-nosed sniper took his seat at the table before speaking up. "So, we should reach an island tomorrow?" he said, having heard before arriving and thinking how nice it would be to go somewhere that should be better than their last stop.

"Don't get too excited," Nami warned. "It's going to be tricky to get supplies if everyone knows our faces."

"With our higher bounties, we will likely face many who want our heads," Robin added mild-manneredly.

Usopp's eyes grew wide. "Don't say such things with a straight face!" he yelled before a foot crashed into his face.

"And don't speak to lovely Robin-chwan like that, crappy long-nosed idiot!" Sanji snarled before turning to both woman. "Do not fret ladies! Your prince will keep you safe!"

"Tch, does that include from you, idiot cook?"

The blond whirled around to give the swordsman who had just entered a murderous glare. "No, but I wish I could do something to keep them from seeing your crappy face, Moss-Head!"

Zoro gave a low growl but didn't respond as he moved towards his seat, Luffy not far behind with Brook and Franky in tow.

"If we're making landfall, it'll give me a super chance to make sure the _Sunny_ is alright after that skirmish with the marines," the shipwright said with grin. "We didn't take too much damage from those long-arm dudes–"

("Which guys?" Luffy asked.

"When we first arrived at Gran Tesoro, those guys that attacked us," Usopp explained.

"Oh them! I didn't remember them!" the captain laughed.

"Weren't worth remembering," Zoro muttered under his breath.)

"–And I don't think we took any hits from the Navy," Franky continued as if there had been no interruption. "But I still would like to make sure. Then we can be SUPER ready for anything!"

Sanji began setting out the food, attending to the females on the crew first. "So, we need food and medical supplies, and we'll need to make sure the ship is alright. Sounds easy enough," the cook said.

Nami gave a sigh. "Nothing with this crew is _ever_ easy," she groaned while Luffy just laughed.

"It'll be fine!" the rubber youth insisted, wide grin never vanishing from his face.

Brook laughed joyously, while his bony fingers thrummed on the table with a beat that sounded suspiciously like one of his Soul King songs. "We always do seem to manage!" the oldest Straw Hat agreed.

Usopp however didn't appear convinced. "But what if there is a marine base on the island?" he asked anxiously.

However, Nami was shaking her head. "I didn't hear anything about the Navy being there," the orange-haired navigator replied. "In fact, from what I did hear, it's supposed to only have a single, small village on the island. It certainly didn't sound like a place where the marines would go."

"It'll be fine!" Luffy said again, attempting to placate everybody who might have been reserved on the matter. The captain continued with stuffing his face while adding between mouthfuls. "We can just beat up anyone who gives us trouble!"

There were varying reactions from the crew to this statement, ranging from horror (Nami, Usopp, Chopper) to amusement (Franky, Robin, Brook) and tempered with casual resignation (Zoro, Sanji).

"But our bounties will make things difficult, right?" Usopp pressed, repeating his previous sentiment. _They are higher now, and Tesoro wanted to cash in on Zoro's,_ the sniper thought with a gulp.

Seemingly following Usopp's line of thought, Sanji gave a snort of derision. "Only if you get captured like Moss-Head," the cook said smugly.

But before the swordsman could offer a retort in kind, Luffy responded. "No one's getting captured."

Silence.

Everything at the table stilled as each member of the Straw Hats turned to look at their captain in surprise. There was both warning and conviction in those words, a seriousness that didn't often come from the rubber youth except when necessary.

"No one's getting captured by anyone," Luffy repeated, breaking the awkward silence before stealing something off Usopp's plate while adding, "And if they did, we'll just break them out!"

"Of course, we wou–Dammit Luffy! I was still going to eat that!" the sniper exclaimed indignantly, and the heaviness in the air vanished swiftly enough as laughter replaced it.

"Stop stealing other people's food, crappy idiot!"

"Ah my heart feels such warmth from all this love I feel for you all! Or it would if I had a heart!"

"Bro, I think you need to branch out on those skull jokes. They are not super if they are constantly the same."

"Sanji! Please stop kicking Luffy! He still hasn't fully healed from his fight with Tesoro!"

"Robin, why are you and I surrounded by idiots?"

"Would you want it any other way?"

One person remained silent however as he watched the crew in their usual antics. Zoro's mind was going over what had just happened with Luffy's sudden statement – though looking at him now, one could be forgiven in thinking perhaps it was just a fleeting misunderstanding. But Zoro couldn't just let that go. He knew something was amiss.

His thoughts travelled back to what his captain had said to him out on the deck. _Were you worried?_ At the time, the green-haired pirate hadn't quite comprehended but now, with Luffy's reaction to that idiot cook's statement, understanding had slowly started to surface.

His gaze settled on the Straw Hat captain who was gesturing something to the sniper. "See Usopp? Sanji can make plants taste like meat!"

The swordsman wanted to think that he wasn't just jumping to conclusions. That Luffy was just being Luffy.

"You're still not eating them!"

That seeing him up there on that execution platform hadn't brought forth memories from what could easily be considered the darkest part of his captain's past.

Zoro said nothing as Usopp gave the rubber youth a thud on the head. The ex-bounty hunter continued in his silence while the rest of the crew laughed and enjoyed their meal and chatted about the upcoming arrival to a new island (while trying to protect their plates from the reach of their captain.)

Instead of joining in, or throwing out a few insults to the idiot cook who sashayed around Nami and Robin with a love-sick expression, Pirate Hunter Zoro found himself mulling over a single thought.

 _For better, or for worse – I'm not Ace._


	3. Rumour

**Rumour;**  
 _(noun) – a currently circulating story of uncertain or doubtful truth.  
_

As Nami had predicted, the island came into view just before lunch the following day. Usopp was the first to spot it – largely due to the fact he'd been nervously keeping an eye out for Marines (they could still be after them after all). But now all thoughts of the Navy had vanished when the sniper took in the sight of the isle that awaited them.

"Oi, look!" he exclaimed. "It's black!"

Indeed, from what the crew could see, there was a large charcoal coloured mass that loomed ahead on the horizon. From this distance, it was neigh impossible to make out any other distinguishing features about the island though Usopp had to admit it didn't look like it was a large piece of land. Perhaps Nami had been correct in her previous statement that smaller islands such as this one simply wasn't on the radar for the Navy – at least that would make things easier for them in any case.

"It looks like Brook's afro!" Luffy cried as he bounced onto the _Sunny's_ figure head.

The skeleton in question gave one of his signature laughs. "Yohoho! Why you are right, captain! It certainly gives my skin goose bumps see such a thing – well it would if I had any skin!" Brook chortled again and pulled out his violin (from where one had to wonder) and began playing a little ditty in honour of this occasion.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Straw Hats paid little mind to their musician (well, except for Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper) instead focusing on how they would make landfall.

Nami mused aloud, "Sailing straight into port would just be reckless–"

("Because we're never reckless," Zoro muttered.)

"–So, we should probably find a sheltered shore and anchor there."

Franky nodded from where he held the helm, ignoring as Sanji aimed several kicks at the swordsman for 'interrupting beautiful Nami-swan', the cyborg voicing his agreement as well. "It would be the safest thing to do, but the island looks pretty small. It'll be hard to hide the _Sunny_ before anyone is able to spot us."

"We should just go next to the other pirate ships!"

Everyone turned to look at Luffy, confused.

In reply, the captain laughed and pointed in the direction of the island they were rapidly nearing. "There are two pirate ships docked right there!"

Usopp gulped and used his goggles to get a closer look. "He's right!" the sniped exclaimed. "There _are_ two pirate ships!"

Nami sighed, "Great, that's just what we need!" The navigator turned to Robin. "Do you think this could be like Mock Town?" she inquired. _I really hated that place._

The dark-haired woman adopted a thoughtful expression before answering. "There was nothing to suggest that it would be. It could just be a town that accepts and welcomes pirates as long as they don't cause any problems."

Zoro gave a snort. "Since when have we ever been welcome at an island?" the swordsman said wryly.

"Whiskey Peak!" Luffy cried.

"Tch, they were bounty hunters."

"Oh yeah, and you beat them up!"

"Because they were going to either kill us or capture us, you idiot."

"Silly Zoro! Okay then, Drum Island!"

"They shot at us."

"Alabasta!"

"We had to hide the ship. So, no."

"Sky Island!"

"Again, we were shot at – with a bazooka."

"Fishman Island!"

"Technically, we crashed – after being confronted by the New Fishman Pirates."

"Oh yeah! True, thanks Robin!"

"No problem, captain."

Luffy then grinned widely. "I know! Mock Town!"

Nami finally had enough and whacked the youth on the head. "Will you shut up already!"

Some of the crew chuckled. "You guys didn't have much luck when it came to islands and towns did you?" Franky said laughing loudly. "I mean, Water 7 is usually pretty super about pirates – as long as they don't cause trouble. Maybe this place will be like that?"

Chopper nodded in agreement before clambering onto Zoro's shoulders – an action that was accepted by the stoic swordsman without a word of complaint. "I like that idea," the little reindeer squeaked. "I don't want to go to another place like Mock Town. Luffy and Zoro came back to the ship all injured!"

"Tch, it was nothing Chopper," the green-haired man intoned.

"Yeah! Those guys were idiots!" Luffy piped up.

A huff of frustration escaped from the navigator's lips. "I still don't get why you guys let them beat you up! I mean, you would've won easily!"

Shrugging while their rubber captain just laughed, Zoro replied with a simple: "We did win."

"That's not the point!"

("She's still annoyed with them? It's been two years," the sniper whispered.

"I don't know, Usopp. But Nami's scary," came the doctor's nervous reply from his perch.

"You're right, Chopper. _That_ certainly _hasn't_ changed.")

Zoro gave a long-suffering sigh. "I don't see why you're upset, Nami. They didn't do anything to you."

"Again, that's not the point!"

"I would have protected you, Nami-swan! Ignore these two crappy fools," Sanji swirled about.

"Idiot cook," the swordsman muttered under his breath. _I'm not gonna waste my time explaining this,_ the man looked over towards where he felt Luffy's gaze watching him, a wide grin still plastered on his captain's face.

A laugh: _Don't worry_ , _we did win, Zoro._

Another shrug, accompanied with a slight smirk: _Yeah, yeah. I know._

Nami rolled her eyes as the captain and his first crewmate had another one of their silent conversations. "I will never understand you idiots," she muttered with a groan.

* * *

The port was large enough for them to dock far enough from the other ships to make a certain orange-haired woman happy.

Without pause the crew began to disembark, having discussed the plan beforehand, knowing full well it would be neigh impossible from keeping Luffy from dashing off in search of adventure. They split into three groups; Nami, Sanji, Robin, and Chopper, who would get the supplies they needed; Luffy, Zoro, and Brook, who would explore the town – though, it was more like Luffy exploring while Zoro made sure he didn't cause trouble and Brook was there to keep them from getting lost; Franky and Usopp remained behind on the _Sunny_ to take care of the ship.

"Hey Sanji!" the reindeer exclaimed with wide eyes. "Look at these fruits, they're black!"

The cook turned to where Chopper and Robin were examining a stall which apparently sold fresh produce. Though, looking at the wares it was a bit difficult to judge the truth of that matter.

"Oi," the blond growled. "What is wrong with these?" _How could someone sell something that clearly looks inedible!_

Nami hurried to Sanji's side, sensing the rising ire within the Straw Hat cook. "Hang on, Sanji." She turned to the stall owner who was looking just as angry about having his food disregarded in such a manner. "This might be because of the black soil here on the island."

"The lady is right Spirals," the merchant intoned, relaxing ever so slightly.

Robin looked up, intrigued. "I've heard of minerals that can change the appearance of earth and water. Is it the same here?"

The man turned to the dark-haired woman, ignoring Sanji who was presently fuming over the 'Spirals' comment. "Indeed. Onoma used to be an exporter of minerals," the stall-owner gestured to the black mountain the pirates had seen before making landfall. "That is Mount Onoma, it is actually a dormant volcano. Either way, this village has mined minerals from the land for generations and the locals have gotten used to the strange effect it has had on all produce."

Sanji took a calming inhale of his cigarette. "Yeah, but is it safe to eat? None of what you are selling here looks natural."

But it was Robin who answered. "These minerals aren't toxic. If they were, nothing would be able to be grown here. And look around, the people don't seem to be ill."

Chopper nodded. "She's right, Sanji. These people are healthy. I haven't scented anything wrong. Things are… just different."

The blond sighed. "Fine," he said before swirling around. "Robin-chwan you are so smart! I will never doubt anything you say!"

Chuckling, the dark-haired woman just pointed out some fruit for which the stall-owner obliged and gave with a smile.

Nami however was frowning, still thinking over everything else they would still need to get. "Excuse me, but do you know where we could get some medical supplies?"

The merchant nodded slowly before replying. "A block down is where the town's doctor stays. You might be able to get some supplies from there. But…" the man trailed off.

Chopper squeaked nervously. "What's wrong?" the Straw Hat doctor asked, not liking where this was heading.

"Our medical supplies usually come in once a month from an island to the south of here, but it's been delayed apparently due to bad weather. I'm not sure how much we could spare – even if you did have the berries to pay for it."

The little reindeer looked downcast but Robin patted him gently on the shoulder.

"We can go ask anyway Chopper," she said warmly.

Nami smiled. "Absolutely!" the navigator agreed. "No harm in asking. Besides, you did say this wasn't an emergency resupply, right?"

Their youngest crewmate felt his concerns vanish, a wide smile replacing his previous concerned expression. "You're right! If there is nothing, I'll be able to make do. I've got enough of the essentials."

"Right then, ladies – and Chopper – shall we go?" Sanji bowed and proceeded to follow the group as they made their way up the cobblestoned street.

* * *

"Err, Zoro?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't think it's odd that no one is commenting on my appearance?"

"This is the New World. They've probably seen stranger things."

"Yohohoho, that is true! This place is certainly a breath of fresh air for my lungs. Well, if I had any lungs that is!"

The swordsman tolerated the musician's lacklustre skull jokes with quiet resignation. Truthfully, he was concentrating more on Luffy who was presently bounding ahead with unabashed glee.

This town hadn't provided them with any unwelcome surprises, but the ex-pirate hunter wasn't one to drop his guard. No one had bothered them yet, but every so often he could sense a gaze or two lingering on the group – and it didn't help to dispel the feeling of unease that had been lingering with him since the island had first come into sight.

Nami had been right though, the island did seem to have just the solitary village and port. It reminded the green-haired pirate a little too much of Mock Town in its layout.

But his captain appeared unperturbed as he bounded between peering into store windows and inspecting the stalls situated outside them.

Suddenly the rubber boy came to a screeching halt (literally) and let out a yell.

Zoro tensed and immediately went to his captain's side. "What's wrong?" he demanded, gaze shifting about in search of the unknown threat.

"Look, it's a black flower!"

The swordsman frowned before looking at the blossom in the younger pirate's hand. It was a shade similar in tone to both of his companions' hair, a stark ebony petalled thing with a silver stem.

"Idiot!" Zoro gave Luffy a whack on the head. Having been on edge all day, the sudden surprise was doing little improve his mood and he was wishing they could just go back to the _Sunny_.

But Luffy's eyes were lit up like stars as he peered curiously at the plant in his grasp. "Have you guys ever seen anything like this?"

"No," the swordsman's curt reply.

"My eyes have never seen such a thing in my life, captain! If I had eyes that is, oh and I'm already dead too!" the skeleton chortled in amusement.

"I've got to show the others! This place is so cool!" then the boy was bounding over to the nearest stall where an old man sat tending to his wares.

"Oi, old man! Why are the flowers here black?"

The stranger lifted his gaze to view the youth that had approached him. _Strange lad,_ the man thought before his attention shifted to the two other figures joining the boy. _Is that a skeleton?_ But his thoughts were interrupted when the messy-haired youth wearing the straw hat continued to babble on.

"Are they dead? Like zombie flowers? We saw zombie things back on Thriller Bark. These flowers could be zombies too!"

 _Thunk!_

The shop owner blinked in surprise as the third figure, a man with three swords on his hip and green-hair, gave the straw-hat clad youth a whack on the head.

"Idiot," Zoro muttered again, before his gaze shifted to the shop owner.

To his credit, the old merchant didn't flinch under the scrutiny of the one-eyed swordsman. Having lived on this island all his life, the shop owner had become astute as sensing the difference between a threat, and someone who meant no harm. These three didn't give off a particularly aggressive air, but something in the way the swordsman was eyeing him suggested he proceed with caution regardless.

"No, a lot of the things that are produced here come out with a black hue. It's because of the volcano," the local man explained.

"Volcano? Cool!"

Chuckling, the old shop keeper found himself caught up in the youth's enthusiasm. "Aye, but it isn't active so there is no need to worry about eruptions. Instead, some of the people here in Onoma gather the interesting and varied materials that can be found on its land." He gestured to the small table before him, upon which sat row after row of stone-like things of varying sizes. Most appeared to be orange in colour and each had something clearly encased inside.

"Oh! So cool! What is it?" Luffy poked at each clump, thoroughly enraptured.

"Amber," the man stated. "It's an unusual thing to find here as it's basically fossilised tree-resin. It suggests that Onoma was once a place with a dense forest."

"Fast-eyed tree raisins!" the pirate captain said in wonder, oblivious to his blunder in pronunciation. "Robin would find this interesting!"

"Yohohoho, indeed she would!"

The old merchant tilted his head, a quizzical expression adorning his face. "Robin? She a friend of yours?"

Luffy nodded his head, wide grin never fading. "She's a member of my crew! She likes history and stuff. She's really smart."

Eyes widening slightly, the shop owner felt his gaze pass over each of the people before him in turn until resting on the youngest once more. "Your crew?"

"Yeah! We're pirates!"

Zoro found his right hand dropping instinctively to Shusui's hilt preparing for any kind of backlash that may follow Luffy's admission. But none was forthcoming, instead the swordsman found himself surprised at the laughter that came from the old merchant.

"Pirates? Well boy, I haven't met a pirate like you in a long time – and believe me, I've met many pirates." The shop keeper gave an amused chuckle before asking, "Mind telling me your name?"

"I'm Luffy! This is Zoro and that's Brook. So, you've met a lot of pirates old raisin-rock man?" the rubber boy queried.

Nodding his head, the merchant responded in kind. "Onoma is a small place, as such, the navy doesn't really worry too much about us. So, we've developed our own way of dealing with pirates. They learn pretty quickly that we don't mind their business, as long as they don't cause trouble."

"Amazing! This place can defend itself against pirates?" Brook exclaimed.

"Aye, while it may be a bit underhanded, but we've found that once the captain is taken out, they usually flee pretty quickly."

"Tch, those captains must be weak," Zoro muttered before feeling the gaze of the shop keeper upon him once more.

"I think you'll find it's more a case of them underestimating their opponent," the merchant said softly. "I'm sure that's something you can understand swordsman."

The former bounty hunter said nothing.

Luffy however cast a swift glance at the older pirate, sensing a concealed shift in his demeanour. He didn't know what the old guy had said that had managed to get under Zoro's skin but he wanted to put his friend at ease quickly, before things soured.

"So, if you wanted us to leave, you'd have to defeat me, right?" the boy in the straw hat stated, the grin never leaving his face.

"You?" the old local felt his eyes widening again as shock welled up within him. Subconsciously he found himself taking a step back. "You're the captain?" Incredulous gaze passed over the three pirates before him. _This boy can't be the captain!_ His mind flickered back to how the swordsman had whacked the youth on the head. _No subordinate on a pirate crew would do that to their captain!_

"Yup!" the boy replied simply.

None of the other two pirates objected to this answer and the merchant was forced to take it as fact. "Who are you?" he murmured again in question.

A wide smile, eyes blazing with pure intent and ambition. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

* * *

The _Thousand Sunny_ was more than just a ship to the Straw Hat Crew. Besides being their home, and the one place where each member felt safe and comfortable, it was also a massive part of Franky's dream. Much like the kind of significance that Luffy's hat or Zoro's swords held, the _Sunny_ was a prized possession of the cyborg. This was the ship that would sail all around the world.

So, it was not surprising then with how much care the shipwright put into her. Franky was fastidious with a keen eye for detail. He never missed a single thing that might need repairing – large or small – and took every chance to make certain the ship was in super sailing condition.

This was the reason he was presently eyeing Usopp rather dubiously who had come up with the idea to put an extra rail around the lower deck.

"We are always having trouble keeping people – well, Luffy – from falling off the ship. This should help!" the sniper was explaining with a cheerful expression.

Franky didn't look convinced. "You know he'll find a way – no matter what we do."

Usopp considered this statement before visibly deflating. "You're right," the curly-haired male admitted, an apology embedded somewhere between the lines.

The half-metal-human just laughed. "It's all good bro! I know your heart is in the right place. But the _Sunny_ is SUPER just the way she is!"

The sniper nodded his head vigorously in agreement, for while this ship would never replace a certain caravel, the _Thousand Sunny_ was special in her own way. "This ship will sail the world, right Franky? Surging through storms and waves, weaving between icebergs and hail stones. Sea monsters wont challenge her, the wind will fill her sails as she carries the brave members of the Straw Hats – the Great Captain Usopp ready for anything! He doesn't fear any man or beast or thi-argh!"

"Just hand me the hammer will ya, bro?" the metal-man asked, moving swiftly away from the fact he'd (accidentally) whacked the other pirate in the head – with a piece of wood (read: the now disassembled railing).

* * *

Bare shelves greeted them upon their arrival to the doctor's quarters. Though, perhaps that was an exaggeration, for there was a few precious items in view but to Chopper, the sills were naked of anything he would think of taking.

The little reindeer could only sigh in disappointment.

Robin gave a sympathetic pat on the young pirate's head before murmuring softly, "We were warned this might be the case."

Nodding his head in resignation Chopper could only agree silently as he began to amble almost aimlessly through the small room.

Opposite him, Nami was also perusing the bare bones of supplies that was presented to them, frowning all the while. "I guess there's nothing for it," the navigator stated. "We'll just have to deal with what we have already."

The adjacent door opened suddenly, and a young, petite looking woman wearing a doctor's coat emerged. She looked surprised to see people (and a racoon-dog) lingering in her reception and a mild exclamation escaped her.

At the sound of distress, Sanji quickly made his presence known by sauntering smoothly into the shop – having grown restless from waiting outside. Plus, the cry from any woman would be enough to summon him regardless of where he was (perhaps even the Red Line wouldn't stop him.)

"Ah, what is it that troubles you, my lady? Allow me to be of any assistance! I will fight your fears and hold your hands on those lonely–"

It was Robin who interrupted the rambling cook with a gentle hand placed on his shoulder. Nami's intervention wasn't so subtle as she yanked the blond man away from the flustered young doctor while Robin began to explain their reason for being there. "Pardon us, but we were hoping to gather some supplies before we departed – but it appears you don't have much available."

Eyes glancing furtively at the swooning cook who was only just kept at bay by an irritated navigator, the doctor nodded her head. "I'm afraid so," she apologised. "Our shipment has been delayed due some bad weather. I've been told it'll only arrive in a week…" Pausing for a moment before a small smile graced her features. "But if you would wait till then, I'd gladly help you out any way I can."

Chopper now came forwards, shaking his arms in a placating manner. "No, no, it's alright. I wouldn't want to put your out. I was only hoping for some more bandages and maybe some gauze, but I can certainly be alright with what I have left."

The doctor only stared back at the fluffy creature that had suddenly spoken before giving a sharp yelp. "Ah! A talking racoon-dog!"

"I'm a reindeer!" the youngest Straw Hat shouted in exasperation. _Why can't anyone get it right? Do they not see the antlers?!_

With another apology coming in a flustered manner, the town's doctor hastily tried to make amends. "Oh! But you're so cute!" she admitted shyly having gotten over her initial surprise.

Chopper wrung his hooves together, a blush appearing on his young face. "Saying that won't make me forgive you, you jerk!"

Robin laughed with a fond smile on her face before explaining to the now (again) confused doctor. "Chopper here is our crew's doctor, he really is quite good at his job."

The little reindeer giggled at the flattery being thrown his way while the town's physician marvelled. "Wow, that's amazing!"

("Not as amazing as yo–"

"Sanji, shut up!"

"Of course, Nami-swan!")

The village's medic continued speaking, trying to avoid glancing in the direction of the weird blond man. "If you were just looking for some bandages, I have a few remaining in the back." She gave another warm smile, "Consider it a gift of apology for my rudeness earlier."

Chopper's eyes widened. "Oh no! I couldn't take them–" he began to refuse only to be stifled by a certain orange-haired woman with a penchant for money matters.

"For free? Oh, thank you! Ignore my little friend here, he's too young to understand that we should never refuse a gift," she turned to give the furry pirate a meaningful smile that didn't quite reach the glare in her eyes and the reindeer squeaked in fright.

The town's physician gave a nod and swiftly went to get what had been promised, returning a few moments later with several rolls of bandages.

She crouched down and offered them to Chopper. "Here you go Doctor Chopper," she said with a warm smile, previous concerns completely gone.

With a wide grin and bright eyes, the Straw Hat doctor took them and began to bundle them into his backpack. "Thank you! These will definitely be used." _Because we have a captain and a swordsman who always seem to find trouble – though how long our swordsman will wear them is another matter entirely…_

The thoughts of his stubborn crewmates were interrupted as the village clinician was mentioning something of interest.

"So, are you people gathering supplies before heading in search of the mystery island and the fabled treasure there?"

A pause. Then a flurry of voices.

"Mystery island?"

"Fabled?"

"Treasure?!"

Nami placed her full attention on the doctor who had shrunk back under the gaze of so many people (and one talking reindeer-raccoon-dog). "What treasure do you mean?" she asked, images of gold and berries flitting through her mind.

"Well, um… there is supposed to be an island a few days journey from here. Stories say it holds a treasure that is almost beyond your wildest imagination. It's usually the only reason why people come to our village – being so isolated and small as we are in the New World," the petite woman explained.

"Interesting," Robin mused. "These stories, where did you hear them?"

The doctor turned to the archaeologist. "Ever since I was a child, we were told stories of the island within the fog. I suppose you could say the stories are as old as the village itself."

"But the treasure," Nami persisted, "What about the treasure?"

"Umm… No one knows exactly what it is, but some say it's old and of great value–"

But the navigator had already made up her mind (rubber captains be damned) and she turned to the blond cook who was still gazing lovely at the pretty doctor. "Sanji! Our food supplies are fine, right?"

"Yes, Nami-swan! I will never let any of my beautiful ladies down–"

"Right! We are heading to this mystery island to get us some treasure!"

But the doctor was trying frantically to get the attention of the now treasure-motivated navigator. "Wait! Wait! It's a dangerous journey! Those who have returned have told terrible tales of storms and–"

Nami however, wasn't paying much attention. "Tch, we'll be fine," echoing Luffy's words from the night before. "Our crew is strong and our captain (foolishly) won't hide from an adventure, so we'll be–"

"No!" The shout brought everything in the room to a halt before the slightly fearful murmur was added, "You'll have to get past the monster that guards the waters!"

* * *

Silence greeted the rubber youth's grand statement and Brook found himself wondering if maybe his captain had overstepped a line – a sentiment seemingly shared by the fellow swordsman who had stiffened beside him.

The skeletal pirate glanced at his green-haired crewmate who hadn't said anything nor had his expression changed from casual indifference, but in the same way the Straw Hat musician could discern misplaced tempos and notes in a seemingly innocuous melody, so could he figure the subtle shift in Zoro's demeanour (even if a little later than Luffy had). A change in intonation that was more staccato than any else he'd heard from the stoic man.

But the tense air was not needed for the old merchant simply gave the loudest laugh yet.

"I like you boy!" the old man guffawed, eyes filled with genuine mirth. "Anyone who can state their ambitions so clearly and without hesitation earns respect in my eyes."

He turned to the young captain's crewmates, a flickering of an apology lingering in his gaze while he added. "It all makes sense now," he said, matter and meaning clearly evident in those simple words.

Meanwhile, Brook had chortled along with Luffy while Zoro had relaxed (enough to just cross his arms anyway).

"Well then, you pirates are probably here to restock before heading to the Mystery Isle? I'm certain the future King of the Pirates would never pass up that kind of opportunity…" the old shop owner trailed off as he noticed the blank looks that had appeared on his audiences faces (and skull).

"Mystery Isle?" the Straw Hat captain tilted his head, eyes wide with curiosity and excitement. "Sound cool! Sounds like an adventure! Tell us more, raisin-rock man!"

Shaking his head in amusement, the old villager began his tale (much in the same manner that the doctor was busy explaining to Nami's group – but we'll get to that later.)

"There lies an island not far from here, guarded by a mysterious beast that according to the stories brings forth a terrible fate to those who dare to go after the treasure it protects."

 _Mysterious beast? I wonder if it tastes good,_ the rubber captain thought while his musician had apparently found inspiration in the raisin-rock man's story and began to compose a small song (that still sounded suspicious like one of his Soul King tunes).

"They say nobody has been able to retrieve the treasure and those that have returned alive from the perilous trip are not the same," the stall keeper went on.

At this, frown appeared on Zoro's face as he spoke up after being quiet for some time. "What do you mean 'not the same'?" he asked, feeling an unusual sense of unease ripple through him.

The old merchant levelled his wizened gaze upon the younger swordsman. "They come back broken," he stated simply. "They ramble on about apologies and mistakes and the past – none of it really making any sense."

"We're going!" Luffy boldly declared heedless of the warnings, his eyes shining bright. "It's a Mystery Island, Zoro! A _Mystery Island_!"

"Luffy, I don't think–"

" _Mystery Island!_ "

"Yohoho! I think the captain has decided, Zoro."

The green-haired man gave the other swordsman a shrug of resignation, knowing already that when Luffy made up his mind about something it was (almost) impossible to get him to change his mind.

"Fine," the one-eyed pirate grumbled, though there was no malice in that word only exasperated fondness.

"Yes!" the raven-haired youth cried. "Oi, raisin-rock man, what else can you tell us about Mystery Island?"

The old merchant had watched the entire exchange with an amused expression. _These are some strange pirates,_ he thought, suddenly thinking how old he felt in front of such youthful enthusiasm. "I will tell you more," the old man began, "But how about we do it tonight? I own the tavern here in Onoma, so if you'd like, you could bring your crew for a meal and some drinks – on the house – and I can tell you all I know. That is, if you weren't in a hurry of course."

("Free food?"

"Free booze?"

"Nami would kill us if we said no."

"Yes, I do think our navigator would be happy with this deal. Happy enough maybe to show me her pant–")

"Alright, raisin-rock man!" the Straw Hat captain agreed, cutting off Brook's statement with a wide grin. "We'll come back tonight! And have meat! Lots of meat!"

The old merchant gave another laugh. "I look forward to it Mr Luffy, future King of the Pirates," he replied before grabbing something from his table of wares and handing it to the young captain. "Here, take this. Something to thank you for today."

"Thank me?" Luffy looked down at the item clasped in his hand, baffled.

"Yes, it's not every day I get to talk with someone who reminds me of the joy of dreams and adventure."

At this the rubber boy grinned broadly once more, a cheeky laugh escaping him easily as he led his two crewmates back towards the _Sunny_ , (only delayed a few times to redirect a wayward swordsman), all the while admiring the gift: a brilliant piece of amber with a stark black, yet iridescent feather caught within it.

* * *

"Monster?!" Chopper squealed, trying to hide behind Robin in case mentioning the thing would cause it to appear right there and then.

"It's probably just the same as those other one's we've dealt with in the past," Sanji said, exhaling out cigarette smoke seemingly without care. "If it even exists that is."

The town's doctor however was adamant. "It does exist! I treat those that make it back here. They talk about a monster that can't be touched yet can hurt, that appears without warning and strikes without mercy!"

Nami though, also seemed sceptical about what she was hearing. "Can't be touched? Sounds like some kind of ghost story," the orange-haired woman said, a dubious expression on her face.

"Don't dismiss the idea so quickly," came Robin's warning. "After seeing what we have on the Grand Line already, surely something as this sea monster couldn't be as farfetched as it sounds? Besides," she continued, "Something had to make those sailors come back in the condition they did."

Chopper nodded from his hiding spot behind the archaeologist's leg. "Those symptoms aren't something that can happen by chance, even if they were hallucinating, it would have to stem from something they have seen regardless."

A pause.

"We're still going to go, aren't we?" the youngest Straw Hat wailed.

"Indeed," said Robin.

"Absolutely," affirmed Nami.

"Yup," agreed Sanji.

The town's medic could only look them in horror and amazement. These people (and raccoon-dog – no, reindeer) were something else.

With thoughts of treasure, stories, monsters, and beautiful ladies filling their head, the Straw Hats thanked the bewildered doctor for her assistance and began to make the return trip to the ship.

* * *

Franky was satisfied. The _Thousand Sunny_ was in super shape, having received not a single scratch from their skirmishes he'd been concerned about. In fact, the Straw Hats' shipwright hadn't needed to make a single repair to the vessel (save for remedying a certain sniper's attempt at being 'helpful') and now the brig sloop was ready for whatever awaited them on the next part of their journey.

The cyborg was standing on the docks admiring his work when a small voice sounded from behind him.

"Wow! That your ship mister?"

Turning around, the large (largely) metal man found himself face-to-face (well, knee-to-face) with a kid who was eyeing the ship with obvious interest.

Mind conjuring up an image of another kid (one with blonde pig-tails and a rabbit-cat), Franky laughed as he replied warmly. "Ow! That she is! This is the _Thousand Sunny_ , ship of the Straw Hat Pirates!"

"Pirates? Cool!"

Franky laughed again. "You think pirates are cool, huh kid? Well, this crew is! We're super!"

The boy nodded his head, babbling in excitement that reminded Franky a little too much of Chimney once again. "I like looking at all the ships that come into the docks here. Some of the pirates that come here have the best stories! And their ships are awesome! Woah! Look, it's a sunflower!"

"It's a lion!"

"Cool!"

"Oi, Franky! Who you talking to?" Usopp's head emerged from the deck as he peered down to see what his crew mate was up to.

The older pirate gestured for the long-nose youth to join them. "Bro, come down here!"

Pausing briefly to make sure it was a boy and not some scary beast the cyborg was talking to, the sniper plopped down to the wooden dock.

With a friendly wave, Usopp greeted the village lad. "Oh, hey! You are looking at all the ships huh?"

"Yeah! I'm Cal! My dad's the harbour master here in Onoma, so I help keep track of all the boats that come in and go out," the kid said with a grin.

"Sounds super," Franky responded before offering an introduction in kind. "This here is Usopp, and I'm Franky. Say, if you like boats, do you like robots too?"

Cal looked confused for a moment, tilting his head. "Robots?"

The former Water 7 resident laughed before crouching down to the kid's level. "Here, press on my nose – hold it for three seconds!"

Hesitating only for a moment, the Onoma boy did as instructed. _1, 2, 3 –_ before shrieking in delight at the sudden change in the metal-man's hair as it morphed from a buzzcut to a pompadour (hey, he was feeling nostalgic).

"Awesome!"

"Hehehe! You think that is cool then look at this!" Usopp then spent the next five minutes displaying some of his inventions (and yeah, Franky helped) while Cal listened thoroughly enraptured.

The long-nosed story-teller could have likely gone on for longer if they hadn't been interrupted by the return of their crew members.

"Oi, Franky, Usopp! Give us a hand, will you?"

Sanji's voice cut through the sniper's current explanation of what exactly the 'great fish-and-fire-tongs' strengths were and he glanced towards where the cook was walking alongside Nami, with Robin and Chopper not far behind.

Cal eyed the new arrivals with wonder. "More pirates!" he breathed.

Upon seeing the crates that the supply-gathering team were carrying (at least, Sanji and Chopper), Usopp swiftly darted back on the deck of the _Sunny_ before lowering the gangplank – it would be easier than the rope ladder.

As the boys carried the supplies onto the ship, the ladies turned their attention onto the stranger.

"Who is this, Franky?" Robin asked, smiling gently down at the boy.

"That's Cal! He's the harbour master's kid," the cyborg explained as he carried a particularly heavy crate onto the ship.

("Damn, what's in this thing? It can't be all be bandages – we don't bleed that much. Well, most of us anyway."

"It's potatoes crappy cyborg, now stop complaining."

"Luffy's gonna complain that it's not meat…"

"What was that crappy long-nose?!"

"Eep! Nothing!")

Ignoring the boys' antics, the two female members of the crew – and Chopper – continued to talk to Cal.

Nami found her interest roused – enough to make her put aside the ideas of treasure for the moment. "The harbour master, huh? So, are ships pretty safe here in the port?"

The Onoma boy nodded his head vigorously. "Yup! Dad prides himself on makings sure all the boats that dock in Onoma leave in the same condition they arrived in."

A sigh of relief came from Chopper. "That's good!" the youngest Straw Hat exclaimed.

Cal's eyes almost bugged out of his head. First a cool ship, then a robot, and more pirates and now – "A talking reindeer!"

"I'm a reind–" the crew's doctor (having forgotten he was in walk point – and thus, clearly looked like a reindeer) started to cry before registering what had been said. "Yes! I'm a reindeer!" Chopper then shifted into his usual small frame and began to dance around happily – and that was before Cal said more.

"A talking, _transforming_ reindeer! Cool!"

The smallest Straw Hat giggled and swivelled about, blushing. "Saying such things don't make me happy, you jerk!"

Nami and Robin laughed. "What Chopper means is: 'Thank you,'" the fiery navigator said. "So, you've met Usopp and Franky then, Cal. And you now know Chopper," she indicated to the younger pirate who was still caught up in having someone recognise him for a reindeer and not a raccoon-dog. "I'm Nami, and this is Robin. The other guy–"

("Did you call for me, Nami-swan?"

"No! Continue unpacking everything!"

"Ah, Nami-swan is so beautiful even when she's being strict!")

"–The other guy is Sanji. We're still missing three others, including our (idiot) captain, but they shouldn't be too long," Nami finished. _Unless Zoro has gotten them all lost again,_ she added wryly to herself. _Though, Brook should be able to help. Hopefully. Maybe…_

With an annoyed huff, the navigator began to ask, "Hey, Usopp! You haven't–" when a sound that was a weird mix of joyous laughter, shrieking terror, and angry shouts filled the air. "Never mind."

 _Thwack!_ The tell-tale sound of flesh and bone (because rubber could take the impact) hitting something – hard.

"Oi! You better not have damaged my ship!" came Franky's voice from the deck above the point where three figures had collided into the side of the _Sunny._

An answering laugh, before a reply. "Nothing's broken!"

"Except… my bones," came the mumbled words of a skeleton who had _not_ enjoyed the trip. "I could have died! Well, except I'm already dead, so…"

"Dammit, Luffy!" _Whack!_ "Every time!"

"Shishishi, sorry Zoro!" said the captain, sounding very much _not_ sorry before bounding over to where Nami and the others were still talking to Cal (watching everything with wide eyes) – leaving a disgruntled swordsman and mildly broken skeleton behind him.

"Nami! There's a Mystery Island! With treasure! And monsters! And we're going!"

"Calm down, Luffy. We know already. Plus, you're being rude. We have a guest. This here is Cal," the navigator admonished before introducing the boy (who didn't think his day could get any stranger) to her captain. "Cal, this is Luffy. He's our captain."

" _He's_ the captain?" the boy said incredulously.

("We've been getting that a lot today," Zoro grumbled.

"Well, he's not a typical captain," Brook responded – still trying to make sure he was in one piece.

"Tch, we're not a typical crew," the swordsman retorted under his breath.)

"Yo!" was the only greeting Luffy offered before launching once more into his story. Though, the rubber youth would never really get a chance to finish, for he was interrupted again – this time by a foot to the face thanks to an irritated cook.

"Beautiful Nami-swan already told you! We know! Shut up and listen, crappy rubber idiot!"

By this point the rest of the remaining crew had finished stowing away the supplies and joined their shipmates on the dock. They quickly began to explain everything they had heard in the village – with minor interruptions in the form of 'adventure' and 'mystery island' from an excited captain.

Finished with her retelling, Nami paused before saying, "So we should head out as soon as we can. That treasure has my – our – name on it!"

("Of course, you would think that."

"What did you say about Nami-swan, Moss-Head?!"

"Nothing, idiot cook."

"What did you say?!"

"You deaf?"

"That's it, crappy swordsman!")

The sounds of steel meeting shoes echoed around the docks while the rest of the Straw Hats continued with their discussion, ignoring the pair of men as they engaged in what was surprisingly only their third fight of the day.

"It would be a super adventure," Franky admitted.

"But what about the monster?" came the nervous response from Usopp.

"I'll beat it up!"

"Yeah, Luffy could probably handle it," Nami responded.

"Perhaps it would be wise to gather more information before we set out?"

The orange-haired navigator turned to the older woman. "You do have a point, Robin." She sighed, "But where would we even start?"

At this, Luffy piped up again. "The old raisin-rock man said he would tell us more tonight. And give us free food!"

Nami turned to the youth in the straw hat. "Really? Free?"

But it was Brook who answered. "Indeed. The man who gave us all the information we have now owns the tavern in town. He invited us for a meal, and said he would tell us everything he knew about Mystery Isle."

Nami mused, "A free meal, huh? Alright!"

"Yes! Oi! Zoro, Sanji! We're getting meat!"

"W-wait Luffy! What about the _Sunny_?" came yet another valid point from Usopp. "I mean, we couldn't all go, right? Someone would need to stay behind and watch the ship."

Franky scratched his head, "Yeah, I don't like the idea of leaving her unguarded. I don't mind staying behind – as long as you guys bring me some cola!"

"I could join you, Franky," added Robin. "An extra pair of eyes couldn't hurt."

Nami however looked distraught at this sudden development. "Please Robin, don't leave me alone with these idiots."

But another voice broke through the clamour. "You guys don't have to worry about your ship."

At this, all eight pair of eyes (and one pair of eye sockets) turned to the figure in their midst that they had completely forgotten was still with them.

"My dad and I can watch her!" insisted Cal, eyes bright and determined.

Luffy turned to the boy, matching grin on his face. "Really? Awesome!" Then he faced the rest of his crew. "See? It'll fine, now let's go and get some meat!"

 _Whack!_ "Hang on, Luffy!" Nami gave a smile to the Onoma boy after whacking her captain. "Are you sure, Cal?"

A nod. "Yup! It'll be fine!"

"Shishishi, told you so!"

* * *

With their plan for the evening settled the Straw Hats made final preparations before eventually heading off to the tavern, leaving the _Thousand Sunny_ in the care of Cal and his harbour master father – who was surprisingly fine with the deal.

 _"We protect all boats,"_ he had said.

And so, no longer needing to worry about their ship (and home) the nine pirates ventured into town once more.

When they arrived at the tavern, they were quite surprised to see how bustling the tiny place was. It seemed that most of the locals had gathered for a good evening and the food and booze was already flowing easily. The atmosphere was inviting and warm – and there was the old merchant ready to welcome them in with a broad smile.

"So, this is the rest of your crew then?" the wizened local said, giving the motley group a once over. There was the green-haired swordsman and the skeleton from before, lingering at the back of the group with a huge man seemingly made more of metal than flesh. There were two women as well, an orange-haired lass and another older female with dark hair and blue eyes. Just alongside them was a blond man in a suit, smoking as if without a care in the world. A little furry creature was ahead of them, and the tavern keeper noted the antlers and thought to himself, _reindeer._ Then there was the captain who had been talking amicably with a dark-haired man with a rather long nose.

 _I suppose I shouldn't be surprised if their captain is anything to go by,_ the old man thought to himself with amusement.

"Hey! Old raisin-rock man!" Luffy greeted cheerfully before introducing the rest of his crew. "Yup! You met Zoro and Brook earlier. That's Nami, and Robin. Then there's Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, and Franky!" The messy-haired youth grinned broadly. "They are the best crew in the world!"

It was almost impossible to remember all those names, but the old local didn't mind, having found himself caught up once more in the young pirate's enthusiasm. "Well, come on in. I've kept a space for you all at the back, hopefully you should all fit," he added, eyeing the bulky form of the metal man (was that Sanji, or Franky?) as he tried to picture them all around the table he'd set aside.

"Shishishi! We'll make it work!" was all Luffy said before bounding inside, Usopp and Chopper following close behind. The rest came in turn, with Zoro bringing up the rear.

The young swordsman arched a brow though at the comment that came from the old tavern keeper as he passed him. "Is he always like that?"

With a good-natured grunt, the green-haired man just shrugged. "That's Luffy," was all he offered before joining his crew inside.

Zoro's gaze swept instinctively across the other patrons in the tavern as he took a seat that had been left open for him between Luffy and Chopper. A group by the bar managed to catch his attention.

It was a large group of men, some with visible flintlocks and sabres at their sides. Something about them made the ex-bounty hunter tense but Zoro put the thought swiftly aside as the tavern owner brought them all drinks and food.

Grateful for the flagon of beer put before him, the swordsman listened as the local began to talk more in depth about this Mystery Island.

"For as long as I can remember, the people of Onoma have spoken of Mystery Isle. Though, I couldn't even tell you what it looks like, everyone agrees that it is surrounded by fog and there have been stories of caverns of unbelievable depths. Some say the treasure is buried at the heart of the island, though what that could mean I'm not sure."

Usopp looked thoughtful, "So maybe it's in a cave?"

"That could make sense," Robin said. "If it's a treasure from an ancient civilisation, it could very well be entombed somewhere."

"B-but what about the monster?" Chopper piped up nervously.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that," Usopp shuddered.

The old merchant paused for a moment, then spoke again. "They say it doesn't live on the island itself, but rather, it guards the surrounding waters. Thus, it is the _journey_ that is dangerous, not the _island_. At least, no less dangerous than any other island in the New World," he added with a chuckle.

"Sounds like fun!" Luffy said, excited at the prospect of another adventure. What he had said to Sanji the day before had been true – he did think that going on adventures with his crew was the best thing in the world.

"Aye, that it does. Anyhow, that's about all I know. Let me go see if I can get you guys some more food and drink," the old man said before moving off in the direction of the bar – only to be called back swiftly by a curious navigator.

"Hang on a moment, old man. How do we even find this island? I mean, would our log pose lead us there?" Nami asked.

The tavern owner was about to answer when a reply came from a surprising source instead.

"If it's the most dangerous island around here, the needle that moves the most will be the one to point to it."

A hush descended upon the table as everyone (save for Luffy who used the opportunity to steal some food from now unguarded plates) turned to stare at Zoro.

The swordsman shrugged. "That's how it works isn't it?" though it wasn't really a question – more a fact.

Not understanding the sudden shock that rippled through the crew –

("How did _Zoro_ get that right?"

"Dunno, always thought he had moss-for-brains that addled his sense of direction")

– The old tavern owner nodded his head. "Your swordsman is correct," he pointed to the log pose on Nami's wrist. Specifically, the needle on the left (which was moving quite erratically). "That one is pointing in the direction of Mystery Isle."

With the issue of heading now solved, the merchant went off to complete his previous endeavour, leaving the Straw Hats to their own devices.

"Right, so if we depart early tomorrow morning from what was said, I say it should take us two days to get there," Nami said, mind tracing an imaginary route in her mind – though it was distorted with images of the treasure instead.

Franky spoke up, "Well, the _Sunny_ is in super shape so there is no problem there."

"And we've got enough food supplies," Sanji added. "Besides, we could always return to Onoma – it doesn't sound like that far of a trip."

Nami nodded. "That is true. I'll see if the old guy has an Eternal Pose which would make it even easier."

"Yes! Let's go to Mystery Island!" Luffy exclaimed.

The matter sorted, the Straw Hats now began to enjoy the evening. It was a rare opportunity for them to be able to relax onshore, and the fact they were getting free food and drinks certainly helped the mood.

With the food that kept coming, and the seemingly never empty glasses, the pirates found themselves content.

At one point, Chopper excused himself to go thank to the town's doctor who he had spotted at the bar.

The little pirate plopped himself on a stool as the other medic said, "Oh Doctor Chopper! Lovely to see you here!"

"I wanted to thank you again for the bandages," the Straw Hat crewmember said brightly.

With a bashful smile, the petite woman responded in kind. "Really, it was no problem. You'd be amazed at how many people get upset when I don't have the supplies they need. They aren't particularly understanding. So, it was really nice what you guys did."

She turned her head when someone called a name – apparently her own – before returning her gaze back to Chopper. "I best be going, I've got an early start. Take care Doctor Chopper!" With a wave, she left the tavern.

"Can I get you something?"

The voice of the tavern owner surprised the young pirate who turned to face the man who now stood behind the bar.

"Oh, can I get another juice please?" the reindeer asked, and was presently handed another flagon of his request.

Giving his thanks, the little pirate grabbed his drink and turned to walk back to his friends – only to bump into a stranger who had been standing behind him.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Chopper began to apologise before meeting the dark glare of the stranger before him. "Umm… it was an accident. I didn't mean–"

"What kind of stupid monster are you?" the other man said gruffly, his words slurred.

Chopper began to edge backwards. "I am sorry, sir! I really didn't mean to bump you. I just–"

The man just growled threateningly. "Well, that just won't do will it."

Eyes widening as panic began to flit through him, Chopper tried to get attention of anyone of his crew – only to discover this man had effectively blocked them from the reindeer's line of sight.

"P-please! I really didn't–"

"You're pathetic," the man continued as he took a step towards the frightened young pirate.

Chopper took a step backwards – and found himself bumping into another person.

"Problem Chopper?"

"Zoro!" The reindeer breathed a deep sigh of relief at the familiar presence now at his back. He hadn't scented the green-haired man's approach, but was entirely grateful he was there regardless. Chopper looked up to meet he swordsman's gaze, but Zoro's eye was trained on the stranger before them – steely glint and dangerous aura evident.

Apparently, the thug was either too drunk (or too stupid) to register the lingering threat in the air that surrounded the Straw Hat swordsman.

"This thing your friend? Stupid monster spilled juice on me!"

Zoro's eye narrowed further.

"You should keep better control of your pets. They also shouldn't wander off on their own," he eyed Chopper who recoiled as far back as he could – almost latching onto Zoro's leg in the process. "Things could happen to them."

The swordsman felt his ire beginning to rise but before he could say anything (he wouldn't do anything to the man – it would be a waste of a fight), another thug appeared and spoke rapidly into the drunk's ear.

"Uh, captain… these guys are _Straw Hats_. You _really_ don't wanna mess with 'em."

"Who cares who they are?" the man said indignantly, and Zoro was really beginning to think this guy was more idiotic than drunk.

Thankfully, the fool was saved by the other man who began to pull him back towards a table – the same table Zoro had spied upon his arrival to the tavern – and said "C'mon, we got more beer. Let's drink it!"

With a grunt, the man stumbled off towards the promise of booze (and a terrible hangover) but not before giving a parting shot to the pair of Straw Hats. "You better watch yourselves." Then, mercifully he was gone.

Chopper sniffed. "Thank you, Zoro!" the little reindeer said. "I didn't know what I was going to do. That guy was scary and–"

"Relax Chopper," the stoic swordsman said as he followed the younger pirate back to where the crew was still enjoying their food and drinks. "He would never have gotten the chance to do anything to you."

It was second nature for Zoro to always keep track of where every member of the crew was. Nobody had asked him to, but it had become an ingrained habit. So, when the green-haired man had noticed that Chopper was speaking happily to a woman in a doctor's coat at the bar, he relaxed. And when he noted the impending drama with the thug, he _reacted._

The pair of pirates re-joined the crew who were seemingly none the wiser as to what had just happened. But Luffy managed to catch Zoro's eye as the lean swordsman took his seat, silent question in his gaze.

The older man gave a subtle shake of his head: _No problems._

His captain's answering grin was brilliant and blinding: _Good._

With the matter over, and Chopper listening to the new story that Usopp was busy telling with overly exaggerated hand gestures, Zoro allowed him mind to ease as he enjoyed the company of his crew (and friends).

Eventually the evening drew on, and it looked like it would be a good idea to head back to the _Sunny_ – they couldn't expect Cal and his father to look after the ship all night.

The Straw Hats got up from the table, some yawning as weariness seeped into their bones. Tomorrow they would be off on another adventure.

Over the course of the evening, the tavern had slowly emptied and now only the Straw Hat crew, a few locals, and the drunkard and his group remained.

Luffy was still talking excitedly with Usopp.

("So, _that's_ Straw Hat and his crew.")

Chopper had clambered onto Franky's shoulders and was listening to the pleasant melody Brook was presently humming.

("Humph, they don't look like much.")

Robin and Nami were discussing the prospect of treasure and untold things that could be discovered on Mystery Isle.

("Though, that's probably not surprising–")

Sanji followed behind them, ready to give whatever help Nami-swan or Robin-chwan would need.

("–Their captain couldn't even save his brother. He's weak–")

 _Shiiing!_

The sound of a katana being drawn caused the rest of the Straw Hats to swiftly turn around to see what threat had caused their swordsman to respond in kind – and each member froze at the sight of Zoro (typically unflappable, indifferent, nonchalant Zoro), with his left hand clasped around a reddish-brown hilt, the blade mere millimetres away from the neck of the man who had confronted Chopper earlier.

A deathly hush had fallen over the remaining occupants of the tavern – broken only by a strong, low voice.

"Zoro."

When no movement or indication of having been heard by his swordsman was forthcoming, Luffy frowned.

" _Zoro,_ " he repeated, tone resolute (somehow both a command: _whatever it was, let it go_ , and a question: _whatever it was, you know you can tell me, right?_ ).

Finally, the green-haired pirate released the man – who stumbled to the floor, cursing a slurred blue streak – but he didn't answer his captain. Instead, Zoro silently sheathed Kitetsu, and walked out of the tavern, ignoring the apprehensive looks of the remaining patrons who watched him leave, and the shocked (confused) expressions of his crew as he weaved through them to get out in the open air where he could breathe (in promises), compose (that anger), and _forget_ (the pain) – but not able to _forgive_ (himself).

* * *

 **A/N:** Big thank you to everyone who has faved/followed/reviewed! I honestly didn't expect such interest! Anyhow, just a quick note that these chapters will all be of varying lengths - as I always know how and when I want to start and finish each chapter. I have my reasons (much the same as my reasons for those sneaky chapter titles, which aren't as random as they might seem.)


	4. Omen

**Omen;**  
 _(noun) – a sign of (good or evil) things to come._

Despite how adamantly Sanji would deny it aloud, he knew Zoro. It likely came from seeing the man at his best (stupid, idiotic Moss-Head), and seeing the him at his worst (stupid, idiotic, _self-sacrificing_ Moss-Head!)

He knew how the swordsman would somehow always find a way of placing himself between a threat and his crew – and then dismiss the notion later after being reprimanded by Chopper for getting injured (again).

He knew that when Zoro would (albeit begrudgingly) play hide-and-seek with the three youngest members of the crew, he was in a good mood – well, an enduring mood anyway, for what other reason could he have to allow himself to be used as the safe point.

He knew when the man was irritated, of which Sanji would often be the target with barbed sarcasm and acerbic insults – and which the cook would gladly return in kind, grateful for any excuse to try and knock some sense into the idiotic, crappy swordsman.

And he knew when Zoro was angry. Not the kind of anger that was displayed out of annoyance to the crews' antics, or the one vented out of frustration due to something completely beyond his control. No, when Roronoa Zoro was truly angry, it was a fury that was cold, deadly, and (though Sanji loathed to admit it) frightening.

So, though the blond cook might not _understand_ the idiotic swordsman the same way Luffy did, Sanji _knew_ Zoro enough to tell that right now, the first member of the Straw Hat Pirates was absolutely, undeniably _pissed off_.

This was partly why, when the ever-beautiful Nami-swan moved towards the green-haired man, after graciously thanking and profusely apologising to the tavern owner –

("Dammit Zoro! What hap–")

– he stopped her with an outstretched arm and gave subtle shake of his head.

It was also partly why, when a confused and nervous Chopper wanted to check on the older pirate and make sure nothing that happened was because of anything on the doctor's part –

("Z-Zoro? Are you–")

– the cook patted the little reindeer on the head and gave a small smile.

And it was mostly the reason why Sanji didn't berate the (moronic) swordsman with quips about whether the booze had gotten to his head, or if he'd not only managed to lose a sense of direction but common sense as well.

Because Sanji _did_ know Zoro, he knew that the only person who could possibly approach the Moss-Head in his current state without the possibility of being stabbed, was their captain. Since whatever the _hell_ had happened to cause their typically indifferent swordsman to react in such a volatile manner, Sanji _didn't_ know.

But Luffy would _understand_.

So, the cook watched as the rubber youth bounded forward to walk alongside his first crewmate. Neither of the pair said a word but Sanji was aware of their capability to have a conversation that involved silence. The blond would admit that he was curious as to what was going on in the two of their (idiotic) heads, but for the moment the cook was concentrating on the remaining crew and making sure everyone made it back to the _Sunny_ – and weren't being pursued by a foolhardy, revenge seeking, crappy drunkard and company.

The return trip to where Cal and his father waited by the ship was a sombre one, a stark comparison to mere hours before where everyone had been excited and in high spirits.

 _Stupid Moss-Head,_ _I'm going to kick your ass later for making the ladies tense,_ Sanji decided.

When the _Sunny_ came into view, Cal and his father sitting on the dock apparently doing a spot of night fishing, the lithe cook breathed a sigh of relief. Something about the ship always made them all relax, a credit to Franky for being able to create a sense of home within the vessel.

"Hey!" Cal waved to the crew as they approached. "You guys have a good night?"

The lad gave a quizzical expression to Zoro who passed him without a word to climb aboard and vanish towards the crow's nest.

Turning to face Luffy who (surprisingly) hadn't followed the swordsman, the boy asked, "Umm, did I say something wrong?"

Luffy gave a broad smile. "Shishishi, nope! That's just Zoro."

"Did you guys catch anything?" Usopp asked, eyeing their fishing poles with interest – and keen to move the subject away from their surly crewmate.

It was Cal's father who answered. "Nothin' bitin'," the big, burly man replied. "You guys goin' to set out in the mornin' then?"

Nami nodded. "Yeah, we'll probably set off at daybreak. Thanks a lot for watching the ship for us."

The gruff harbour master gave a shrug, "T'was no problem lass. As I said before, we protect all ships." He watched as his son joined Chopper and Usopp as they poked at Luffy, before a pair of arms blossomed on their heads (thanks to Robin) so that they could all be 'cool, talking, transforming reindeers'.

"Well, we best head off. Come along, Cal." The man beckoned the boy over and the pair of Onoma locals began to go with a friendly wave of farewell on Cal's part.

Chopper turned to the others as the crew clambered onto the main deck of the _Sunny._ "They were nice people!"

"Yohoho, indeed they were! They made me feel all warm inside – well, if I wasn't anything other than bones of course! Yohoho-ow!"

"Right," said Nami after giving the skeleton a good thump on the head. "We'll set off at dawn tomorrow. No point in delaying anything now that we know where we're headed."

"Mystery Island! Mystery Island! Mystery Island!" the trio of Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper sang as they danced around the deck.

Robin's blue gaze settled on the orange-haired navigator. "Were you able to get that Eternal Pose?" the archaeologist inquired to which Nami nodded her head and pulled out the item in question.

"That old tavern guy was super enough to give me some extra barrels of cola too," Franky added, pointing out the two barrels that rested on his shoulders (which none of the other Straw Hats had really thought to ask about). "So, if we need a Coup De Burst we'll have enough without worry about restocking later."

Sanji exhaled a puff of cigarette smoke. "Right, so we're sorted then. Who had first watch tonight?" remembering that he had the second shift.

"It's Usopp's tur–"

"Me and Zoro got it!" Luffy interrupted the navigator with a wide grin.

Ignoring the obvious grammatical errors in that statement, Usopp frowned slightly before asking, "Are you sure, Luffy? I mean Zoro…"

Sanji gave a snort. "Moss-Head's already up there. Unless you want to face him right now and tell him that–"

"N-no! I mean – _cough_ – I think I'm coming down with I-might-get-skewered-by-an-angry-swordsman disease!" the dark-haired sniper babbled.

("Someone call a doctor! Usopp is sick! Wait! I'm a doctor!"

"Wait! Ow! Chopper! I'm not–")

The rest of the crew ignored the reindeer as he dragged Usopp towards the infirmary for a full-scale check-up.

Sanji faced his rubber captain. "Alright, Luffy. You and moss-for-brains have both watches. _Don't_ think of trying to get into my kitchen!"

"Shishishi! Don't worry Sanji, we won't!" the cheerful straw hat wearing youth promised before darting to stretch up to the crow's nest.

"Tch. Whatever," the cook snorted, knowing the likelihood of a food raid attempt this night was high (as it was every night on the ship).

With goodnights all round, the rest of the Straw Hats made their way to the sleeping quarters – each one giving a small glance in the direction of where their captain had vanished to join their out-of-sorts swordsman.

* * *

There was no movement in the crow's nest. No sounds of weights being lifted, or of swords slicing carefully through the air. Instead, as Luffy entered, he spied his swordsman standing and staring out the windows – though it wasn't as if he was _seeing_ anything.

Luffy frowned, his previous cheerful disposition faltering as he processed the scene before him. Zoro usually was the type to relax by doing something, typically training, and when that wasn't happening, he was often napping by resting against something. Never just standing – and never just standing and doing nothing.

The rubber youth eyed the rigidness of his friend's posture, the tense lines visible on his back with his arms crossed in front of him. Zoro was _very_ angry at something, and Luffy didn't like it. He didn't like that something had made a member of his crew tense like this – but most of all, he hated that he didn't know _what_ that something was.

This needed to be fixed (and it didn't seem like meat would do it.)

"Nami said we have watch!" the young captain said, the smile returning to his face as he approached the older pirate. "Sanji also said we mustn't raid the kitchen, but what if I get hungry? Nami said we'll sail to Mystery Island at dawn. _Mystery Island_ , sounds like fun! An adventure on Mystery Island! I wonder if it has mystery meat. Or mystery plants. Or mystery monsters! Shishishi, we could be them up – and then Sanji can cook them! Mystery monster meat! I'm getting hungry just–"

"What do you want, Luffy?" the ex-bounty hunter's voice interrupted his captain's.

"Zoro's angry."

A cynical snort. "Damn, what gave you that idea?"

There was a pause before Luffy asked, "Why?"

The swordsman said nothing.

"Zoro?"

Still nothing.

" _Zoro._ What happened?"

Turning to finally face his captain, Zoro met Luffy's gaze and saw the silent question there: _why won't you tell me what's going on?_ And in those few seconds, the older pirate felt his mind wander and came up with questions of his own.

 _How can I tell you what happened?_ ("…that's Straw Hat and his crew… they don't look like much…")

 _Should I explain how the idiot managed to do the three things that I could never forgive anyone for?_ ("…stupid monster spilled juice on me… you better watch yourselves… things could happen…")

 _Can I even admit that it wasn't even him I was angry with?_ ("…he couldn't even save his brother… he's weak…")

Zoro took a breath. He could start slowly. He could explain how the bastard had managed to mock the crew, threaten one of their own, and lastly had the damn sense to insult their captain. But Zoro doesn't do any of that, because that would mean first admitting he'd _failed_ – that he'd failed to be there, that they had _all_ failed to be there when the Straw Hat captain had needed them most.

 _"Couldn't even save his brother…"_

 _For better or worse, I am not Ace._

So, instead he sighs then shrugs, and with as much sincerity as he could muster, finally answers his captain. "Nothing happened, Luffy."

The messy-haired youth watched as his crewmate went to go and sit down, reclining into a position that clearly stated that the matter was closed and he really didn't want to talk about it anymore. Luffy knew the green-haired swordsman wasn't telling him everything (well, he hadn't really said anything at all), but he trusted Zoro enough to think that his friend would tell him if he thought that the rubber man needed to know. So, he didn't push it.

Rather, the young captain went and sat down next to his crewmate, finding some solace in the companionable silence – even beside a seemingly still annoyed swordsman. The pair remained like that for what felt like hours. Many would think that by the way Zoro had closed his eye and was still, that he had fallen asleep. Luffy knew better, however.

As much as the green-haired man could often be found napping, he took watch seriously enough to give it his full attention – and would make damn sure everybody else aboard the ship did the same thing. Besides, when Zoro was truly asleep, one could hear a familiar snoring that typically filled the men's quarters alongside the other sounds of slumbering males.

"Zoro?" Luffy's voice broke through the quiet, what could have been hours later.

"Yeah?"

"You trust me, right?"

A startled frown didn't slow the immediate response of "Always!" Then, "What brought this up?" The lean swordsman had turned to fully face his captain, who was smiling.

"Shishishi, I know." Luffy's gaze moved away from the one-eyed man who was watching him with a serious (confused) expression. "I thought, maybe you were angry at me," the then murmured admission came by the half-light of the moon.

Strangely, this confession only caused the older pirate to give single, short bark of laughter – though there was genuine amusement in his expression now, as all previous ire had faded from Zoro's bearing. "Idiot," the ex-bounty hunter said (affectionately). "When I'm angry at you Luffy, you'll know." A pause, then, "You'd also know when I didn't trust you."

Another laugh from the rubber youth before the pair became silent once more – for a few moments.

"Zoro?"

"Yeah, Luffy?"

"I'm hungry."

A grunt. "Idiot. Wait for breakfast."

"Zoro?" _("Please?")_

"What Luffy?" _("No.")_

"I'm hungry now." _("Help me raid the kitchen.")_

"No." _("Cook will kill you – and me.")_

"We can get food." _("You can have a beer.")_

A pause. Then, the came the sound of a stoic swordsman giving in. "Fine." _("My captain is an idiot.")_

* * *

Sanji couldn't sleep.

He could blame it on the sounds coming from the long-nose, the (perverted) robot, Bones (seriously, the dead were supposed to be quiet), or the emergency food supply.

Though, he could place fault on the _lack_ of noise coming from the empty bunks of the bastard Moss-Head or the rubber idiot.

But no, that would be stupid. No, he preferred to think that the reason he couldn't sleep was because he had already been mentally prepared to take second watch and then he could get an early start on breakfast.

Instead, the blond had to endure hours of tossing and turning (and trying not to mull over what the hell had happened at the tavern – and that Luffy and Zoro were having one of their 'serious' talks. Or that Luffy was probably hungry by now – and a hungry Luffy…)

"Dammit."

A single uttered curse before the lithe Straw Hat cook got out from bed and made his way towards the galley.

Casting a glance towards the crow's nest, Sanji was slightly surprised to see it still in darkness as it had been when the crew had all retired for the night. Perhaps moss-for-brains and rubber idiots could think better in the dark… _Wait!_

The former sous chef had briefly used his Observation Haki out of habit – only to sense two things not in the crow's nest, but in the _kitchen._

Swiftly moving towards galley, the blond opened the door with enough force to make a point – but not enough to wake the beautiful ladies. He gave the pair of offenders his best accusatory glare. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Pale blue gaze took in the scene of Luffy apparently trying to unlock the fridge and trying to open cupboards in search of food simultaneously, all while Zoro watched from the table with a nonchalant expression.

The rubber youth froze then whined, "Sanji, I'm hungry."

Growling in annoyance, the blond walked over to the fridge (once his idiot captain had untangled himself) and unlocked it. Rummaging through the supplies for a brief second, the cook turned to hand Luffy one of the (few) remaining sandwiches from lunch. "Here."

"Thanks, Sanji!" the Straw Hat captain hastily ate (inhaled) the meal provided.

Snorting in a combination of annoyance, amusement, and exasperation, Sanji scolded, "Seriously. You couldn't wait till breakfast?"

"I was hungry."

"You're always hungry!"

"Zoro wanted a beer."

"Oi! Don't bring me into this!"

"Idiot Moss-Head, you didn't think to stop him from trying to consume our _entire_ food supply?"

"I told you, don't bring me into this!"

"Shishishi, Zoro's upset that now he can't get his beer."

"Shut up, Luffy!"

The cook and the swordsman glared at each other, then at their captain who just continued to laugh – before the laughter morphed into a wide yawn.

Sanji sighed. "Well, I'm up now," the blond remarked. "I can take over what remains of watch while you two idiots get some sleep."

Luffy frowned, the pouted. "But I'm not sleepy!" he protested, before being betrayed by another yawn.

"Tch, go to sleep Luffy," the swordsman intoned.

"But Zoro–"

The green-haired man interrupted the younger pirate, "We don't know what awaits us on this journey. We need to be ready for anything."

Luffy gave Zoro a long look, quiet and scrutinising: _You good?_

His first crewmate returned the look with a short but firm nod: _Always._

Chuckling, the straw hat wearing youth waved to the pair of pirates before disappearing out the galley door. If Zoro said he was good, then things would be fine. Zoro would never lie to him.

Sanji had unobtrusively watched the rubber captain and swordsman have their silent conversation before waving Luffy off as the ebony-haired teen left them. Once Luffy had vanished, the blond glanced over to where the ex-bounty hunter still sat at the table – still looking at the space where their captain had stood mere seconds before.

"So, you don't need sleep then Moss-Head?"

"Tch, shut up cook. I'm not tired yet. Besides," Zoro turned to give the other man a look accompanied with an arched brow, "You don't look like you've slept either."

"Bastard."

"Love-Cook."

"Lazy ass."

"Pervert eyebrows."

"Crappy moss-for-brains!"

"Number Seven."

"Seriously?! That was weeks ago!"

"Would you prefer Mr Nosebleed? That's more recent."

Sanji took one look at the smirk that had begun to spread across Zoro's face and retorted, "Argh, you idiotic, crappy, bastard of a swordsman!"

Zoro had prepared himself for an incoming kick to the ribs or face (usually that was the way their fights progressed) but instead he blinked in surprise at the large flagon filled with booze that was suddenly placed in front of him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Gee, I don't know," Sanji quipped sarcastically. "It looks like a drink. You know, something you can drink," he explained slowly as if he was talking to an idiot (which he was).

The green-haired man just sat at continued to look at the glass so the cook went on. "Luffy said you wanted a beer." Still no movement from the swordsman. Sighing, Sanji admitted eventually, "Look, after the evening you had, who am I to deny you a drink?"

Zoro looked up at the blond, then back down at the drink before him before finally bringing the flagon to his lips and taking a few long gulps. "Don't know what you are talking about cook," he said at last after placing the (now half empty) tankard back down on the table.

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Moron," he said. "You and I both know that whatever the hell made you that angry could eventually be helped with some booze."

Pale blue gaze took in how the swordsman tensed and the cook wondered if maybe the green-haired man's fury hadn't been as quelled as he had thought – that maybe he wasn't as good as he had let on, or that Luffy had apparently thought him to be. Because Sanji knew that the rubber youth would never have left if he had thought that Zoro was still angry – that Zoro still needed his captain to be there to put his mind at ease.

Sighing, the lithe man from the North Blue lit a cigarette and took a long inhale before puffing out smoke and saying, "Out with it, then."

Lines appeared on Zoro's face, something in the expression that suggested a warning but Sanji took no heed as he went on. "Tell me what the hell happened in that tavern, and don't say it was what happened with Chopper – yeah, I saw that – because if it was, you wouldn't still be angry. Because then you would have no problems in telling Luffy." Another draw from his cigarette then, "You're still angry, and you didn't tell Luffy – No, you _couldn't_ tell him. So, what the hell happened in that tavern that you _can't_ tell the one person who can probably understand you better than anyone else on this ship? Do you really think that not telling him the whole story is a good idea because–"

"Cook."

"–I do not want to see beautiful Nami-swan and Robin-chwan upset, and if that happens, I will kick your ass. We didn't go through the hassle of saving your lousy ass at Gran Tesoro–"

"Cook!"

"–Just to watch you pull other stupid stunt as we're about to go off on another one of our captain's idiot adventures. _'Ready for anything'_ remember you said? I'm not on this ship to keep saving your ass, especially when you're keeping secrets which you and Luffy will probably argue about later –"

"Sanji!"

The blond clamped his mouth shut at the sound of his name coming from the swordsman and stared at the green-haired man – who never used it (well except for when… nope, he couldn't remember Zoro ever using his name.)

Zoro had been looking at the cook with an intense glare, his expression fierce. Sanji saw the same fury that had shone in that single eye at the tavern reflected there once more. The cook tensed, unsure if he really wanted to be on the receiving end of an angry swordsman, when Zoro suddenly looked away and glowered into the flagon clasped with white-knuckles before him.

"He spoke about Ace," came the eventual murmured response.

Sanji took a sharp intake of breath, feeling his own wrath rise towards the unnamed drunkard who had dared to bring up the one taboo that could send any Straw Hat into unbridled anger – and their captain spiralling into something terrifyingly unknown.

Nothing more was forthcoming from man aspiring to be the world's greatest swordsman. Instead Zoro downed what remained of his drink and rose from the table and made his way towards the door.

The blond watched him, thinking that was all he was going to get out of the typically apathetic man – but Zoro apparently had one more thing to add before finally turning in for the night.

"He said 'he's weak'."

Sanji stared at the now closed galley door as he took in what the swordsman had said. _He's weak… He is weak… He was weak… Ace was weak… Luffy is weak…_ the cook mulled these thoughts over. _Stupid Moss-Head, taking it persona–wait! He's weak… He was weak… Zoro was weak…_

The blond finally knew what had happened and maybe he knew why it happened – because maybe, like Luffy, he (unfortunately) understood Zoro too.

"Dammit," the curse summed up the situation succinctly.

* * *

The morning was fresh, with a breeze that would soon fill the sails of the _Thousand Sunny_. Though the sun still hadn't made its appearance, there was a soft orange glow on the horizon that heralded its arrival.

Nami was pleased with the weather. With a favourable breeze and no sign of storms, the woman from Cocoyashi Village felt that maybe this adventure would be a good one – besides, there was treasure waiting for them.

She'd laid out the plan at breakfast to the crew.

"The old tavern guys said it was a two to three-day journey to Mystery Isle, but if we have wind like this and the weather doesn't take a turn for the worse, we could probably do it in a day and half."

"Super! You want to use a Coup de Burst at all sis?" Franky asked.

"No, we'll save it for emergencies – and don't call me that!"

("Does getting there before anyone else count as any emergency?"

"Shush Luffy! Don't tell that to Nami, she'll want to get to the treasure first!"

"But Usopp, that's how finding treasure works!")

The orange-haired woman had ignored the sharp-shooter and rubber captain (who had apparently made it to bed before the end of second watch) and continued, "We can do some night sailing, it's a full moon so with good weather, there will be enough visibility to move forward safely."

Chopper had then piped up, "But what about the monster?"

A reply came from the swordsman (who had also managed to vanish before end of watch along with his captain apparently). "You have four Haki users onboard," was the simple response from Zoro who appeared to be nonchalant about everything – quite a contrast to his turbulent demeanour from the night before.

Nami nodded at his comment, "Exactly, I'm sure between Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp, we should have things covered."

"Nami-swan! I will make sure nothing dares to threaten you and lovely Robin-chwan!"

("Moron," the swordsman muttered.

"What was that Moss-Head?!)

"Yes, yes. Thank you, Sanji," the navigator had intervened. She really didn't need the pair of idiots bickering when there was treasure waiting for her – them. "So, let's get going!"

And now, standing on the deck outside the galley Nami was content with how things were going. Progress had been good and in the late morning sunshine, the former cartographer for the Arlong Pirates felt she could relax.

She heard footsteps and turned to face Robin who was approaching her.

"Lovely day," the crew's archaeologist said, a small smile on her face. The dark-haired woman held out a piece of paper which Nami took and began to examine.

"What is this?" she asked, curious.

Robin's smile grew. "It's a map, or rather a basic sketch of Mystery Isle."

Nami's eyes widened in amazement as she exclaimed, "How did you get this?"

Chuckling, Robin responded with a knowing expression. "I have my ways."

The navigator surveyed the chart which, though tattered with age, had a fairly feasible depiction of an island and its geographical features.

"Hmm, it looks like it's surrounded by reefs and low-lying rocks, that could make our approach difficult," Nami mused. "And look here," she continued, pointing at a section of the map. "The south-eastern shore looks like it's nothing but sheer cliffs."

Nami frowned. "The topography doesn't look all that safe… Finding a suitable place to make landfall and anchor the ship won't be easy. It looks like our best bet will be the northern part of the island."

"I wanted to find out more about the caverns," Robin said. "If it's remnants of an ancient civilisation, I could make sense of the layout and find out more about what we might need to know."

With her amber gaze scouring the chart, Nami indicated to several areas that had been shaded darkly. "Are these the caves?" she asked.

Robin nodded. "Indeed. They appear to be connected, like a labyrinth. It's fascinating."

Nami gave a short laugh. "Well, as long as we don't have any problems, I don't mind labyrinths and caves," she remarked as she carefully rolled up the map and stashed it in a pocket.

The pair of women enjoyed the sunshine and watched the crew as they went about their own antics.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were at the starboard railing with fishing poles in hand. They hadn't caught anything but the activity kept the trio entertained, and Usopp's tales of how he 'once slayed the great ghost fish with only a rubber band and a piece of rope' helped pass the time.

The good weather had also brought those other members who would usually be tucked away doing their own things out into the daylight. Brook was busy with violin in hand near the foremast, apparently in the middle of composing a new song about the Straw Hats' latest escapade (though the bridge still sounded like it held a similar melody to his Soul King tunes).

Franky was busy tinkering away on his latest project on the foredeck near the helm (Nami had asked him to keep track of the heading and hey, he could multitask – he was SUPER!) The cyborg held a hammer in one hand while he studied the blueprints sprawled around him. He muttered something about 'not the right aesthetic' before disassembling what had already been constructed with his free hand.

Nami's gaze shifted to where the sounds of weights being lifted signalled the presence of their swordsman doing one of his other three usual activities (besides sleeping and drinking). Zoro had somehow managed to position himself where he could keep an eye on every member of the crew (save for Sanji who was in the kitchen preparing lunch) while still being in close enough proximity to the three Straw Hats fishing in case one of the two devil fruit users (usually Luffy) should fall overboard.

As she watched the older pirate, a frown appeared on Nami's face as she recalled the events from the night before. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Zoro that angry and she knew something must be wrong when _Sanji_ of all people had stopped _her_ from approaching the swordsman. The cook rarely interrupted her like that. But looking at Zoro now, very much appearing the as the same indifferent Pirate Hunter she had come know (and respect and trust), she could be forgiven for thinking that maybe Sanji had been right and the green-haired man had just needed a bit of time and space.

She sighed inwardly. Sanji shouldn't have needed to stop her – she should have recognised the signs. For being the second member to join the crew, Nami felt she should know the stubborn swordsman better than most. But either she'd been too distracted by the prospect of treasure, or to annoyed at likely never being able to get a free meal at Onoma again, (or perhaps shamefully, she hadn't really cared) to notice how Zoro had chosen a certain cursed blade to act out his threat, or how he had pointedly avoided meeting the eyes of the crew, or how he hadn't responded to Luffy at all. It was all warning signs she should have picked up on, could have maybe done something to help –

"Nami?"

The orange-haired pirate jumped when the older woman called her name – apparently not for the first time. "Sorry Robin," she apologised. "What were you saying?"

Robin looked at her younger female friend keenly. "Are you alright?" the last Oharan asked for she had said the navigator's name several times before getting a response. "You seem to be lost in thought."

Nami sighed, her gaze flicking to where the swordsman was before returning to meet the blue eyes of the archaeologist. "I'm okay. I was just thinking about last night," she admitted.

A warm, understanding smile graced the older woman's features. "I see." A pause, then, "But everything looks fine now."

The thief returned the smile, fears fading swiftly. "Yeah, it looks like it. I don't know what Luffy did to calm things, but everything is alright now."

"Those two certainly have a way with talking to each other," Robin chuckled softly.

Nami snorted in wry amusement. "It's because they're both idiots."

* * *

(Largely due to the insistence of Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper) lunch was held out on the grassy deck. With ample sunshine and good food, everyone was in a good mood.

Sanji noticed however, how Nami glanced towards the sky on more than one occasion. "Problem beautiful Nami-swan?" he asked as he refilled her glass with some iced tea.

Turning to face the blond cook, the woman from Cocoyashi shook her head slowly. "No, I don't think so," Nami replied, though a frown had appeared on her forehead. "The wind just – it doesn't feel right…"

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, especially with you – Luffy try stealing from Robin-chwan's plate and you'll lose that hand! – to guide us through," Sanji said with a wide soothing smile.

A laugh came from the ship's musician. "Sanji's right, yohoho! Remember that sea with the giant rain and hail stones? You got us through that," Brook said as he played a few notes on his violin.

Nami smiled, appreciative for the confidence her crewmates had in her abilities. "Thanks Brook! You guys are right, I got this!"

"Yohoho! It's no problem! Perhaps in thanks you might permit me to see your–"

 _Thwack!_

"Never in a million years!"

The rest of the afternoon was pleasant enough, though even with growing anticipation for what they could discover on Mystery Isle, and the confidence her crewmates had in her skills, Nami kept an eye on the skies.

A few patches of wispy cloud had gathered on the horizon, but beyond that there was nothing else to note. The orange-haired navigator couldn't help but think that she was overthinking things, and that Brook and Sanji had been right – she'd never lead them astray before.

As evening drew closer, the scent of oven roasted meat drifted onto the deck where Nami and Robin had continued to sunbathe, and the fishing trio still tried to catch something (without bait for Luffy had gotten hungry.)

Franky had resumed his previous position at the helm, still busy tinkering away with his latest project. Brook had vanished to the library to continue composing his 'Ballad of Mystery Island'. Every so often, one could hear a slow melody carefully played on violin strings.

The melodious sounds were interrupted by a rhythmic clanking of weights – the tell-tale sign of Zoro participating in his usual, arduous training up in the crow's nest.

Nami breathed out a contented sigh – just before Sanji emerged from the galley.

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Lovely ladies, dinner is ready! Allow me to serve you with a delicious entrée that is hopefully deserving of your praise, and to follow with a main course that is utterly superb – for you will only have the best served – and lastly a fantastic dessert made from those precious tangerines you so graciously allowed me to use!" the blond rattled off, swooning around (his lovely) Nami and Robin.

Smiling the ladies shared an amused look before Nami replied to the North Blue native. "Thank you Sanji, it sounds amazing. We'll be right there."

("Food? Food! Sanji!"

"It's ready now you rubber idiot!"

"Yes! I'm hungry!"

"You ate all our bait!"

"But Usopp, I was hungry."

"You shouldn't eat bait, Luffy! You couldn't get sick!"

"Shishishi, I'm fine Chopper.")

While Sanji dealt with a bottomless rubber-pit ("Food! Food! Food!"), an exaggerating story-teller ("All the bait! _All_ the bait!"), and a slightly panicky emergency food supply ("People shouldn't eat worms!"), Robin went about summoning the remainder of the crew using her devil fruit powers – it was handy (pun aside).

Soon the entire crew was gathered around the dining table enjoying the food that Sanji had been preparing all afternoon.

"We're making good time, I think that by tomorrow–" Nami was busy explaining to everyone when suddenly Luffy stiffened, followed mere milliseconds by Sanji and Zoro mirroring him.

Everyone watched surprised as the trio then stood up from the table.

"G-guys?" Usopp began nervously. "Is everything oka-oh."

Chopper squeaked, "What's going on?"

"Monster?" Franky, Nami, Robin and Brook asked.

"Monster," the four Haki users confirmed (Usopp shaking as he responded.)

Luffy was the first to exit out onto the deck, a wide grin plastered on his face. "It's the mystery monster!" he exclaimed, excited. "Sanji! Cook it and add it to dinner!"

"Tch, moron," was the cook's only response as he and the green-haired swordsman followed their adventure-seeking captain.

The rest of the crew stood just behind them, knowing that when those three got involved in a fight, it was best not to get in their way.

"Is it big?" Chopper squeaked again timidly.

Zoro shook his head while it was Sanji who gave a less cryptic reply. "Nah, it's only as big as the kraken was."

("Oh yeah! Surume! Luffy laughed.

"Surume was plenty big enough to sink the _Sunny_!" Usopp and Nami shrieked.

"We're gonna sink!" Chopper cried.

"It is a possibility," Robin dead-panned.

"Stop trying to scare them," Franky said with a frown.

"Yohoho, I'm trembling down to my _bones_!")

The danger dialogue was cut short when the water on the starboard side of the ship suddenly churned and then a wave erupted as a large beast surged up from beneath the previously calm depths.

It was a strange looking thing, somehow a peculiar cross between an eel and a jelly-fish. With a long snake-like body, it reminded a few of the Straw Hats of the large snake from Skypiea. Though, the effect was ruined with the tendrils akin to jelly-fish strands that protruded from its side, seemingly running down the entire length of its body.

"No, on second thought, I don't think I would want to eat that," Sanji remarked, tapping his foot on the grassy deck. "Doesn't look appetising at all."

"Tch, your food never does," Zoro muttered under his breath as he placed a hand on Shusui's dark hilt.

As the pair of them moved forwards, both Straw Hats were halted in their battle preparations by Luffy. "I've got this," the captain said, eyes fixed determinedly on the beast. "Then we can get back to dinner!"

Sanji swapped a swift glance with the swordsman who just shrugged.

"Get it Luffy!" called Usopp who had positioned himself slightly behind Zoro.

"Hurry up Luffy!" Nami cried while trying to hide behind Usopp.

"You can do it Luffy!" encouraged Chopper while he hid (backwards) behind Nami.

"Shishishi! Okay!" the rubber youth said, eyes bright. "Oh! Jelly Snake –"

("I think it's an eel," murmured Sanji.)

"–I'm going to kick your ass!" boasted the Straw Hat captain.

Bounding forwards, Luffy engaged into Second Gear before drawing back both fists which turned black with Armament Haki.

" _Gum-Gum…_ " Luffy began before beginning a series of (literal) rapid-fire punches at the monster, " _…Hawk Gatling_!"

The pummelling was quite impressive and the large sea-beast roared in a combination of fury and pain. Luffy kept up his attack until the monster crashed back into the ocean.

Disengaging Second Gear, the captain turned to face his crew with a grin. "No problem!" he said as the waters calmed once more. "Back to dinner!"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and began to head back towards the galley.

"I don't know what that doctor lady was on about, Luffy attacked it fine," Nami said, thinking back to what the Onoma native had told them about the beast. "Remember Robin? She said the beast guarded the waters near Mystery Isle couldn't be touched yet could still harm."

The dark-haired woman started to say, "I'm not sure…" when she was interrupted by a gleeful captain.

"Food! Sanji!" Luffy said (again). "So Nami, we near Mystery Island then?"

The navigator nodded, "Don't interrupt! But yeah, if that was the sea-monster then Mystery Isle should be nearby." She glanced upwards, "If we could make it before nightfall I'd be really impressed."

"Good job, Luffy!" said Usopp.

"Yeah!" echoed Chopper. "That was so cool!"

The raven-haired pirate captain just laughed. "It was eas–"

Suddenly the water erupted once more and a large tendril wrapped itself around Luffy before pulling the surprised rubber-man into the ocean.

"Luffy!" cried all the Straw Hats.

Zoro's reflexes were the fastest as he moved to follow his ensnared captain overboard. The swordsman dove over the starboard railing, swords still on his hip and not left on the deck (for he had a feeling he would need them.)

Sanji wasn't far behind but the blond abruptly stopped when Nami called him. "Wait Sanji!" the orange-haired woman's eyes had gone wide – and it wasn't from the sight of Luffy being caught off-guard by a not-completely-defeated jelly-snake – but for the skies above had suddenly turned dark. "We've got a storm coming! We need to get out of here!"

The Straw Hat cook ground his teeth. "Dammit!" he cursed as he cast another glance to where Zoro had vanished after their captain. "Moss-Head better hurry up!"

"Zoro and Luffy will be fine! I need your help securing the rigging! Everyone, go! The storm is going to be a big one!"

The crew began to rush about, moving in tandem for they all knew what needed to be done.

"Franky! As soon as Luffy and Zoro are back on board, I want a Coup De Burst to get us out of here!" Nami instructed.

The cyborg nodded. "Super thing, sis!" he replied as he got Usopp to make sure the cola barrels were ready.

As Sanji made sure to lash down everything loose on the deck, he noticed Nami kept swapping glances to the skies (where the dark clouds loomed like another monster) and the ocean (where their idiot captain and crappy swordsman had vanished in the grip of another monster.)

"C'mon Moss-Head," the cook muttered. "Get Luffy so that we can get the hell out of here."

* * *

It was cold.

It was dark.

 _Strange,_ thought Luffy. _I thought the sun was shining…_

The rubber captain didn't understand how he had been caught off guard by the stupid jelly-snake. That thing was supposed to be pummelled and he and his crew were supposed to be able to continue with dinner.

Instead, he was drowning.

Initially, Luffy had tried to disentangle himself from the tendril wrapped around his midriff but it was covered in something that made getting a firm grip neigh impossible. Added with the limitations that seawater put on any devil fruit user and the pirate captain found himself completely at the mercy of the jelly-snake.

But he wasn't worried.

The moment he had found himself overboard, Luffy had known one of his amazing, faithful, and strong crew would come after him. They always did.

So, though it was still (strangely) dark and the tendril was still around him, the boy – no, man – dreaming of being King of the Pirates felt himself smiling.

 _They will come for me,_ he grinned as there was a flash of green amongst the blues of the ocean.

No, he wasn't worried.

* * *

Zoro was worried.

Though, perhaps worried wasn't the right word. Concerned might be more apt – or even perhaps annoyed.

He was annoyed (worried) at how Luffy had let himself become captured. He was annoyed (worried) at how none of them had sensed the reappearance of the beast. He was annoyed (worried – no, angry) that they had allowed themselves to think they had been victorious – when it had been far from the truth.

And now he was cold, the strange iciness of the ocean water a stark contrast to the warmth of the sunlight he had been in not moments before. The chill made his skin burn but he couldn't focus on that right now.

All his attention was on the form of his captain caught within the grasp of their underestimated opponent sinking further and further from reach.

 _Dammit Luffy,_ he cursed. _How did you allow yourself to get caught like this?_

Zoro dove down with more urgency until he finally reached the semi-conscious devil fruit user. Using his hands, the swordsman first tried to yank his captain out from the tangled tendril but it appeared the beast wasn't giving up its catch so easily.

As a trail of bubbles escaped from the younger pirate's mouth, Zoro snarled in frustration and drew Wado from its sheath. _There's no time._

With a single stroke, the tendril was severed enough for Luffy to slide out from ensnarement and allowed the green-haired former bounty hunter to grab a hold of the weakened pirate.

It was still too damn cold, so cold his skin felt like it was on fire.

 _No time._

With Luffy's shirt firmly gripped with his left hand, Zoro used his right to help pull the pair of them upwards and away from the still sinking beast (who had now apparently decided it had been through enough) – that drifted into the dark depths, and towards the surface (where it seemed something was happening aboard the _Sunny_ ) – which had somehow become as dark and cold as the ocean below.

Too cold.

Too dark.

* * *

"Nami! Everything's ready to go!"

"Great Franky!" the navigator cried above the roar of the ocean. In the few moments since Luffy and Zoro had gone overboard, the water had shifted into something like a furious beast. A strong wind churned across the surface and somewhere there was a distant roll of thunder.

 _Ba-doom!_

Or not so distant, for suddenly a large crack of lightning split the sky and the heavens opened as a deluge of rain fell.

"Dammit! Where the hell are they?" Sanji shouted angrily (worriedly) as he secured the swing.

The rest of the crew (bar Franky who was at the helm – and Usopp who was below decks by the engine room) kept casting nervous between the storm, Nami, and where the two missing Straw Hats had vanished.

Sanji tapped his foot in agitation until he couldn't take it anymore. "That's it," the blond exclaimed. "I'm going to help."

He had just reached the starboard railing when suddenly Zoro burst from the water with Luffy in tow.

Spitting out seawater, the swordsman grabbed onto the hand that was offered to him and with Sanji's help, they managed to haul their groaning captain onto the deck.

"Dammit Moss-Head! What the hell were you doing down there? Sightseeing?!" Sanji barked. "Or did you get lost?"

Zoro spat out another mouthful of water before offering a retort in return, "Shut up, cook!" before turning to his captain who was trying to weakly voice his thanks

"T-tanks Zowo," he spluttered between freeing his lungs from ocean water.

 _Whack!_

"You idiot!" the swordsman rumbled. "Next time you go overboard, I'm not jumping in to get you!" Zoro's voice dropped to a low warning growl. "This is the New World, we can't afford to screw up. We aren't always going to be able to save each other's asses."

If Sanji heard the last comment, he didn't remark on it. Instead it seemed everybody's attention was on Nami as the navigator gave Franky the go-ahead for a Coup De Burst.

As the ship flew almost effortlessly through the darkened skies and towards someplace where the weather wouldn't threaten to kill them (as much), Sanji had a moment to think. _We were lucky this time. But, though I'll never tell him, Zoro's right. Screwing up now could cost us – perhaps too much._

* * *

 **AN:** Again, massive thank you to everyone who has added this to their faves, alerts, and to those who have reviewed! As a fan, it's both a joy and a pleasure to write about the characters we love - but as a writer, it is an honour to be able to share our stories with those who enjoy reading them :)

I had a few questions about why some of what is written seems a bit repetitive - I assure you, there is a reason. Some people may pick up on certain structural elements in the story (that's just me having fun) but it's not essential to the story ;)


	5. Spectre

**Spectre;**  
 _(noun) – something that haunts or perturbs the mind._

Chopper hated flying. Being a land based creature, the reindeer had never taken to flight as naturally as some of the other members of the crew (not that people were made to fly either). Added with the incident where he had almost fallen from the _Going Merry_ during their plummet from the sky and the little reindeer had never really found comfort in soaring in the air.

But when it helped to get them _away_ from danger, Chopper didn't mind so much. Besides, on this occasion he had been too concerned about Luffy and Zoro to really consider the Coup De Burst.

So, when the Straw Hats finally landed back down into the ocean – which though it was still raining, was slightly less turbulent than where they had been – the young pirate immediately darted towards where his seawater drenched friends were.

"Luffy are you alright?" the blue-nosed reindeer fussed, quickly assuming his 'doctor mode'. _Vitals normal (well, for Luffy), no visible injuries (good, one less thing to worry about), body temperature fine (except for being a bit cold and wet)._

"Shishishi, I'm fine Chopper," the rubber captain said as he patted his young friend to ease his worries.

The little pirate didn't appear convinced – this was Luffy after all. "That monster was scary, and being in the ocean is really bad for a devil fruit user. I need to make sure nothing happened that–"

"Chopper," Zoro's voice interrupted the worried doctor's babbling. "We're fine."

Still concerned, the reindeer moved over to inspect the (non-cooperative) swordsman. "You guys were down there for a long time! I need to make sure there is no chance of a delayed drowning, or that you are at risk of hyperthermia. That water looked cold!"

("Shishishi, it _was_ cold."

"Luffy, shut up."

"Shishishi, sorry Zoro.")

Sanji had lingered close to the bedraggled pair and now snorted as he asked, "Yeah, you guys were down there for a while. What happened, you get lost Moss-Head?"

Zoro shot the cook a glare before shrugging, too tired to really argue the point beyond giving a simple explanation of, "Damn thing wouldn't let Luffy go."

"Perhaps we should head inside, out of the rain?" Robin's voice sounded and they turned to face her as she approached.

Sanji swirled towards the woman. "Robin-chwan! I can get you a coffee if that is what your heart desires?"

"That would be lovely, Sanji," the archaeologist said with a smile. "I think everyone could use something warm to drink."

Nami had joined them now, and added, "Yeah, I don't think we should sail during the night. We could use a rest."

Chopper looked around as the remainder of the Straw Hats gathered around their seawater sodden companions and nodded. "I want to give everybody a quick check," he said (while some of the pirates groaned inwardly). "And Luffy and Zoro should really get warmer."

With that decided on, the Straw Hats who were still (rainwater) saturated and (seawater) soaked ambled towards the galley – where their (cold) dinner remained.

Luffy was pleased enough to dive headfirst into eating (again) – even while Chopper was still making sure that the rubber captain was fine – but Sanji insisted on warming things up.

Eventually, with a satisfied Sanji (and heated food), a contented Chopper (and everyone being alright), and a pleased Luffy (who could resume eating with abandon), everyone settled back down.

"So, are we further away now from Mystery Isle?" Brook asked as he sipped on some warming tea.

Nami gave a slow nod. "A little, but we had been ahead of schedule before that monster attacked."

Robin looked thoughtful as she gave gratitude to Sanji as the blond refilled her coffee. "It seems strange though," the dark-haired woman began. "After what the Onoma doctor was saying, I was expecting the guardian of these waters to be a little more dangerous."

Sanji exhaled a puff of his cigarette. "Yeah, what was that she said? Something about a monster that could hurt but couldn't be touched?"

"Yeah!" Chopper exclaimed. "She did say that."

Usopp frowned. "Didn't you guys also say she mentioned something about it appearing without warning and striking without mercy? I mean, it certainly did that!"

"Hmm," the cyborg mused. "I don't think it was any less or any more dangerous than the other sea monsters we've faced."

Luffy paused for moment after swallowing a large piece of meat (stolen from Usopp's plate) before speaking up. "I still beat it though," the straw hat wearing youth said with a grin. "It wasn't hard. I was kinda looking forward to a big, scary mystery monster, though!"

Zoro snorted from where he sat while Sanji pointed out, "And yet, didn't that thing manage to take you overboard?"

"That's the thing!" Nami said. "It makes sense for that to be the monster that was mentioned – there couldn't be any other possibility."

Brook hummed before adding, "But, we should also remember that we don't know for sure what those stories were actually about. There must be some truth to them, but we can't say for sure how much."

"Brook is correct," Robin affirmed. "Everything we heard was merely unsubstantiated rumour. The only things we can say for certain is that everyone spoke of a monster, that there is a mysterious island, and that something either in the journey or on the island itself leaves those people that make it back in a state of delirium. We don't even know if there really is a treasure."

("There had better be," Nami muttered under her breath.)

Luffy laughed while still stuffing his face. "It's still a fun adventure though!" he declared after stealing (another) piece of meat from Usopp's plate.

 _Whack!_

The sniper gave his captain a bonk on the head. "Stop stealing my food!" he yelled before continuing, trembling slightly with weariness. "I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough adventure for one evening."

Most of the crew (at least, Nami and Chopper and Brook) nodded their heads while Sanji spoke up again. "Well, if we aren't sailing through the night, might make sense to get some rest. I doubt the monster will come back after Luffy beat the crap out of it–"

("Yup! I kicked its ass!")

"–So, with tomorrow likely to be a long day, we should head to sleep."

The orange-haired navigator agreed. "We'll definitely arrive at Mystery Island tomorrow, so stopping for the night is no big deal."

Brook finished slurping his tea. "I will take second watch," the oldest Straw Hat spoke up, ignoring the blond cook who was muttering something about 'unmannered crappy skeletons'.

"And I'll take first," Franky voiced. "I'll need to refill the cola barrels. It's a super thing I was able to get some more in Onoma – looks like we needed them after all."

With everyone now warm and their bellies filled (some more than others), it was agreed that they all call it a night. The women moved towards their quarters with a doting Sanji wishing them a good night, and the men shuffled off in the direction of their bunks.

"That monster was scary though," Chopper whispered as he trotted to his bed, only to feel a calloused hand placed on his shoulder.

"We're all fine," came Zoro's even voice. "In the end, that's all that matters."

The little reindeer looked up at the swordsman who seemed so strong and certain and felt himself relax. He had been secretly worried about the possibility of nightmares (of great sea-monsters that would drag him down to the dark depths), but somehow Zoro always seemed to make those possibilities vanish.

"Go to sleep, Chopper," the green-haired man said softly.

Soon, everyone (bar for a robot-man on watch) was slumbering peacefully, the events of the past few hours lending weariness to their bones (which was quite literal in the case of the musician.) Tomorrow would be another day, with likely another adventure on the horizon, but for now peace reigned – even with the heavens still pouring down.

* * *

Certain habits were hard to break. After several _decades_ of isolation, it was still hard for Brook to come to terms with the fact that he was no longer alone. That which had become natural (for him to talk to himself) now became a mere unnatural quirk. Perhaps that is why he found solace in music.

Music never changed – only in the _way_ it was played. Even a song of hope could become sombre or even bitter sweet if played with a slow tempo and low key. But the same could be said for the reverse. So, even if a song held within it memories of the past (of a crew lost to tragedy) and the notes carried a lingering sense of pain (for the long, lonely nights spent in the dark), it could be remade into something good – into something _better._

At least, that is what Brook thought anyway as he hummed _Bink's Sake_ in the early hours of the morning.

Daybreak wasn't too far off, and though the rain had finally lifted at some point during the night, there was an ever-present layer of fog that managed to chill (down to the _bone._ ) Normally the skeletal crewmember would feel a sense of unease during such a weather phenomenon, being too much reminded of his time within the Florian Triangle, but now as he hummed a song that reminded him of the Straw Hats and the freedom and new life that was offered to him by Luffy, Brook couldn't help but feel his heart flutter with affection (well, it would if he had a heart – skull joke!)

Finally, a small sliver of light managed to appear on the horizon as the oldest Straw Hat pirate began to make his way into the kitchen, hoping to make himself another cup of tea. A cup of tea to start the morning always helped to soothe the away the concerns of the night before.

Opening the door to the galley, Brook was only mildly surprised to see the cook busy with preparations for breakfast.

"Good morning, Sanji!" the skeleton chorused brightly, a smile on his face (well, skull). "Weren't you up early yesterday too? I'm sure someone mentioned that you had taken second shift."

The blond cast the other pirate a swift glance while he busied himself with the pancake batter he was mixing. "Tch, it's not a big deal," he responded casually. "I'm used to early mornings."

"Yohoho, that is true! I guess I shouldn't be surprised! You always do put so much effort into our food, and I always look forward to the breakfast that fills my stomach – well, not that I have one!"

"Tch, crappy skeleton," the cook snorted. "How was last night anyway?" Sanji asked, gaze peering behind his crewmate to the porthole that revealed the gloomy weather.

Brook hummed while he put the kettle on (careful to stay out of the cook's way) before answering. "The fog settled in during my watch, but it's been quiet. Quite peaceful really, and Franky didn't mention anything out of the ordinary either."

As the kettle began to boil, the blond pirate put down his batter and assisted his shipmate with his tea, a curious expression on his face as he queried, "Doesn't the fog bother you though, Brook?" Sanji paused then shrugged. "I mean, we all know the story of your old pirate crew – I just thought this weather might bring back… some unpleasant memories."

"Yohoho, while I do appreciate the thought there is no need to fear, Sanji!" the Soul King chortled with a wide smile. "I am very much aware of how our lovely Nami tries to ensure I don't have to endure foggy nights – but I am put at ease with remembering that you are all here, and I am no longer alone," he finished warmly.

Sanji felt a small smile appear on his own face as he returned to the breakfast he was preparing. "Tch, and don't you ever forget it okay, crappy skeleton."

* * *

Breakfast had been a hurried affair – largely due to a rubber captain who had attempted to steal a pancake from each of the men's plates (Nami and Robin were protected by a wrathful cook). After the meal had finished, the Straw Hats were once again sailing, though the fog made visibility difficult.

Nami had taken charge (as a navigator should) and tactically placed her crewmembers around points on the _Sunny_. She stood on the deck outside the galley alongside Robin, with Chopper and Brook on the observation deck above them. Usopp had been placed in the crow's nest (for which the sniper was grateful – the fog was giving him something-bad-could-happen disease). Sanji had (willingly) taken the position on the afterdeck on the stern at the request of wonderful Nami-swan. Franky was once again at the helm with Luffy assuming his usual position upon the lion figurehead, eagerly looking for his first glimpse of Mystery Isle. Zoro was leaning against the portside railing on the main deck appearing half-asleep.

"Hmm," the orange-haired woman mused. "We've got a good breeze but it's strange that this fog isn't lifting."

Robin gave her a gentle reminder, "The locals on Onoma did say Mystery Isle was enshrouded in mist – this type of weather phenomenon is to be expected."

Nami nodded in resignation. "You're right, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. It just makes things difficult–"

("Nami! When are we going to see Mystery Island?" called a voice from the prow)

"–Especially when we have an impatient captain," she finished with a roll of her eyes. _Honestly Luffy, some things never change_ , the Cat Burglar thought wryly.

* * *

The Straw Hats were all feeling a mixture of excitement and apprehension (even those who might be too stoic to admit it).

Usopp eyed the outside world from his vantage point from within the crow's nest. It was warmer inside and the sniper felt more protected from the elements.

Since leaving Syrup Village, the young pirate had seen and done things he'd never imagined, but though he shared his captain's enthusiasm for adventure, he'd much prefer those adventures to be _safe_.

Yesterday's thing with the scary tentacle monster beast thing had freaked him out, but he'd been confident that between the Straw Hats' own 'monsters' of Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji, things should turn out alright (those guys were sometimes scarier than the other things they had faced).

When Luffy had been taken, Usopp had frozen along with everyone else. It was only after his captain and Zoro were back on board (and confirmed to be alright) did the sniper feel an edge of shame that he'd been utterly useless throughout the entire ordeal. Usopp couldn't help but think that if Zoro had reacted as fast as he had, the Straw Hats might have lost their (idiotic) all-important captain.

But then, maybe he was being too pessimistic again (he had been known to over-react on the _rare_ occasion).

 _Honestly, it would be nice to have a normal day,_ Usopp sighed to himself. _Then again… this crew isn't defined as normal…_

Peering out the windows, the sniper couldn't see much beyond the _Sunny's_ immediate position. The fog was making visibility neigh impossible – which only served to add to the nervous pirate's anxiety.

Suddenly, Usopp fancied he could see something looming on the gloomy horizon, illuminated by the pale light of the sun (which was somewhere above them). Pulling down his googles for a closer inspection, the sniper realised it the outline of an island – hopefully the very one they had been searching for.

Reaching for the speaker to broadcast his discovery, "Oi guys! There is an is–" he began before the ship suddenly lurched in the water – and there came a startled squeal from a certain reindeer doctor.

Glancing out the window again, the curly-haired sharpshooter noticed Chopper trying to avoid… Brook who was apparently trying to _attack him_.

"What the hell?" Usopp exclaimed as he darted towards the hatch and opened it hastily, just as he heard Nami's voice scream through the gloom.

"No!"

The sniper couldn't see the navigator but he could hear Sanji's voice clear enough.

"Nami! What's going on?"

Climbing down the rigging, Usopp got halfway when he spied their blond cook appearing next to the two women on the crew – both of whom looked like they had seen a ghost.

"H-hey!" the sniper shouted. "What's happen–"

Usopp was interrupted again, only this time it was a cry of pain – from someone who hardly ever cried out that way, followed by an anguished shout from Luffy. In fact, the last time Usopp could remember hearing either sound was two years ago on Sabaody…

His gaze was drawn towards where the noise had come from, up near the bow. He saw Franky on the grassy deck near the foremast, having apparently abandoned the helm for one reason or another. But this wasn't what caused his heart to skip a beat.

 _What the... No…_

Luffy was just forward of the cyborg, about halfway down the stairs that descended from the helm's deck.

And on the deck, near where the helm now stood deserted, Zoro lay sprawled facedown – two of his swords (uncharacteristically) discarded on the floor.

A stranger towered above their unmoving swordsman, tattered black coat billowing in the slight breeze – and right foot placed on the back of the prone pirate.

"What the heck is going on?!" cried Usopp over the voice of his captain calling for (an apparently injured) Zoro.

* * *

Nami was paying close attention to their heading as well as listening out for her crewmates on lookout. She didn't like this fog.

She sighed. "Robin, this fog is…" the woman from Cocoyashi trailed off when she noticed the look on her friend's face – which was pale, eyes wide.

"Robin? What wron–" she began as she was interrupted by Usopp's voice coming over the loudspeaker – but it was quickly forgotten as a new sound reached her.

 _"Shahahaha…"_

That laugh… it couldn't be…

"W-what's hap–"

Suddenly the ship lurched and Nami was thrown against the rail just as she heard Robin mutter, "No. Not that, please. Anything but that…"

The thief was about to inquire just what the heck was going on when she heard a squeal of shock from Chopper above them.

"Brook! What are you-wait!"

"You will not hurt one of my friends!" came the skeleton's response (which still didn't shed any light on the situation.)

"Chopper!"

All of a sudden, a figure loomed in the gloom to her right – tall, menacing. That same, terrifying voice echoed through the fog. _"Tell me… when did I break my promise… Shahahaha…"_

"Arlong…" Nami stammered in horror. _This can't be happening. He isn't here._

"No!" she shouted.

"Nami!" Sanji's voice broke through her fear. "What's going on?"

The blond cook had gratefully appeared and was looking at his two lovely ladies with obvious concern.

Movement above them made her flinch, until Nami realised it was just Usopp climbing down the rigging. She turned to the Straw Hat cook. "Sanji! You need to check on Chopper and Bro–"

A shout of pain interrupted her and her amber-brown gaze shifted up towards the direction of the lion figurehead.

Franky was halfway across the lawn, seemingly with the intent of reaching them. But where was Zoro? Hadn't she put the swordsman on the main deck?

But that yell had been his – she was (frighteningly) sure of it.

She saw Luffy next, surprisingly not on his typical seat but rather on the stairs that led down from the helm – fists clenched tightly with his back toward them.

Instead, the rubber captain was facing where Zoro was – motionless on the quarterdeck and trapped under the foot of a stranger.

"Who the heck is he?" exclaimed Nami as her rubber captain shouted (an unmoving) Zoro's name once more.

* * *

Sanji would have been happy wherever his lovely Nami-swan put him. But, truth be told, he wasn't entirely happy with being at the back of the boat – and therefore unable to see his wonderful ladies and tend to their every need.

At least he didn't have to look at the crappy faces of the men in the crew, even if he could hear the conversation of Brook and Chopper above him on the observation deck.

"Brook, I don't like this weather."

"But Chopper, didn't you come from a winter island where the snow made seeing things hard?"

"Yeah, but I don't know. The snow was pretty – but this fog is creepy."

"Yohoho, I do have to agree with you my little friend. It's a sight my eyes do not take comfort in – if I had eyes that is! Yohoho-ah!"

"Brook what's wrong?"

Sanji frowned. _What the hell was going on?_

"R-r-r…" came the unintelligible reply from the skeleton.

Chopper's nervous voice piped up again, "Brook? Are you alright?"

The sound of Soul Solid being drawn made Sanji start. "Oi! Crappy skeleton! What the hell are you–"

Chopper's squeal abruptly stopped the cook's speech and Sanji immediately moved to go towards where his two (frustratingly cryptic) crewmates were – just as two voices sounded simultaneously (and he had a choice to make).

"You will not hurt one of my friends," said Brook.

"No!" screamed Nami.

Sanji chose.

"Nami! What's going on?" he asked, moving swiftly to where he had seen the pretty navigator last.

Somewhere behind him, the cook fancied he heard another voice, familiar but impossible. _"…Utter waste of space and air…"_

It made the blond hesitate just for a moment. _No, I didn't sense anyone. He couldn't be here. It's been too long. I can't…_

His thoughts were interrupted though when he saw Nami and Robin's faces – which were pallid and frightened. They were expressions he'd seen but a few times before on the navigator (on the dusty streets of a small village in the clutches of a ruthless fishman) and the archaeologist (on a balcony of a judicial building in the hold of a vicious world government agent).

But Nami prevented the cook from speaking for she spoke first, relief flickering across her face. "Sanji! You need to check on Chopper and Bro–"

Another disruption, one which made the cook's blood run cold.

A shout of agony caused Sanji's gaze to tear away from the women and towards the bow of the ship.

His eyes travelled over Franky who stood on the turfed deck below them and up to where Luffy was standing rigidly on the stairs.

Above the captain, Sanji's eyes first sighted two unsheathed blades discarded (unwillingly) on the wooden deck. _Moss-Head, what the hell_ , he began to think before his gaze settled finally on the green-haired pirate as he lay dead still under the boot of a stranger who Sanji hadn't been able to sense with his Haki.

"Dammit!" he cursed over Luffy who yelled to his (apparently lifeless) swordsman.

* * *

Zoro was tired.

Unusually, the swordsman hadn't been able to sleep during the night. Perhaps his mind had been too consumed with going over what had happened with Luffy and that damn tentacle monster. Perhaps it was because of the (idiot) cook's snoring. Or though, it could also be from a certain cyborg that was busy tinkering away with something while on watch – or a skeletal musician that replaced him and apparently insisted on singing through the twilight hours.

Whatever the reason, the green-haired man had been in a sour(er) mood in the morning while the (bossy) navigator had given them their instructions.

Unlike what seemed like most of the crew, Zoro didn't mind the fog. It reminded him a little of the early morning where he would train by the river outside the dojo he grew up in.

Nostalgia was still flickering through his mind as he leaned against the railing, his eye half closed. Positioned as he was, the swordsman could hear the muted conversation of most the crew, from Chopper and Brook's low talk, to Luffy's excited babbling.

He allowed his Observation Haki to encompass the ship – certain that the cook was likely doing the same thing. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Zoro grunted and tried to rest – only to be disturbed as the ship unexpectedly lurched to the side.

"Franky! What the hell?" he shouted to the robot-man up by the helm.

"I dunno bro! It just… moved!"

The swordsman was making his way up the stairs when he heard Nami's panicked yelling up by the galley deck. Tensing, the green-haired man swivelled to face where the women were, not sensing any threat with his Haki, but something was making him uneasy. Something wasn't right.

"Oi! Franky, go check on Nami and Robin!"

"Zoro, bro. You sure? I mean–"

"Just go!"

The metal-man vaulted swiftly over the bannister and made his way towards where the others were.

Zoro stepped towards where the rubber youth had been (and was now strangely quiet). He spotted Luffy who had seemingly come down from the figurehead and made his way towards the helm – apparently with the intention of checking on his crew.

Only now the captain had frozen and was once again facing the lionhead.

"Luffy!"

No response.

"Luffy we need to–"

Zoro stopped when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, movement that wasn't supposed to be there.

The swordsman's brow furrowed then an angry growl escaped him when he realised what he was seeing – a stranger (who he hadn't sensed with Haki) moving towards his still unmoving captain.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled, darting towards the younger pirate – ignoring the commotion he could hear behind him. The cook could surely handle whatever it was.

The straw hat clad youth still hadn't moved, but Zoro could now see his face – a wide-eyed terrified expression that made his breath catch in his throat.

And still the strange caped person was advancing, an arm outstretched – reaching towards Luffy.

Not pausing for a moment, the swordsman rushed forward and pushed his distracted captain out of the way (and hopefully harm). He collided with the stranger and they crashed into the stairs concealing the entrance to the gaon cannon.

Zoro got unsteadily to his feet, drawing Kitetsu and Shusui to confront this threat. His gaze briefly drifted to where Luffy had landed, and was gazing at him with a clouded expression – seemingly still in a daze.

The green-haired man's attention was drawn to the stranger, who was speaking.

"You should not have interfered."

Zoro growled, "I'm doing my job. You don't know who you are dealing with."

With surprising speed, the cloaked stranger sprinted forward, (too) fast. Zoro thought he heard Luffy's voice behind him telling him to wait, but instinct prevented it.

Instead the swordsman rushed to meet the stranger, but ship seemingly shifted again and he stumbled. The stranger moved quickly and Zoro didn't have a chance to defend himself as a hand was suddenly placed on his chest.

"You should not have interfered," came the repeated warning. Then, " _Dark Reprise._ "

Suddenly Zoro felt an explosion of pain – everywhere. He heard someone yell in agony – someone that sounded strangely like himself. He fancied his heard Luffy calling his name desperately – after there was the unmistakeable sound of metal clattering to the ground, (the sound of his swords he didn't remember dropping).

The last thing he heard before the blackness closed in were two voices.

"Zoro!" _Luffy…_

 _"You're weak, Zoro. Nothing ever changes…" Kuina…_

Then there was nothing.

* * *

Luffy was excited. With each moment, Mystery Island was getting closer and closer – and another adventure.

Sure, that thing with the mystery monster hadn't quite gone according to plan, but he had still managed to kick its ass in the end (it deserved it for interrupting their dinner). And yeah, being dragged down into the ocean hadn't really been all that fun (it was cold and kinda dark) but Zoro had managed to get him out (like he had every other time before then).

Sitting on the yellow and orange figurehead, the rubber youth was eagerly peering out into the soupy fog, hoping to catch a glimpse of Mystery Island before anyone else (especially Usopp who had spotted the previous island first).

Luffy found himself being reminded of their trip into the Florian Triangle and his fight with Moriah and his zombie in the fog. The lingering haze had also provided enough time to defeat his opponent before Zoro, Sanji, and Robin had been burned (read: vaporised) by the sun.

Now though, the Straw Hat captain was wishing that the sun would come out – an adventure in the sunshine was always better.

He sighed – and then had to frantically grab hold of the lion's mane as the ship suddenly listed sideways.

"Woah!" the raven-haired pirate cried in surprise.

Behind him, Luffy could hear Zoro shouting to Franky – before from the galley came the panicked shriek from Nami.

Luffy moved to go down to check on his crew and to make sure they were all fine (that is what a good captain did) when suddenly he heard something from behind him – from the figurehead he had just vacated.

 _"Sorry for messing up your rescue plan, little brother…"_

"Ace," came the hushed murmur from the confused Straw Hat.

Ace died. He couldn't be here. _You died, I let you die. You died!_

Luffy stood still, staring at the shadowy figure before him. "Ace?" he called tentatively, oblivious to everything else that was happening around him (and behind him).

But it wasn't his beloved brother's voice that answered.

 _"Zehahahahaha!"_

 _No. No. No no nononononono!_

"Luffy!"

The rubber captain was deaf to the calls from his swordsman, instead all he could hear was that laughter and the memories it brought with it – of pain, of loss, of regret, of _blame_.

Without warning, Luffy felt someone pull him back (only Zoro could do that) and the young pirate was suddenly away from the figurehead.

Still confused and filled with emotions he'd long thought he'd put aside, Luffy gaze up towards the helm – where he saw Zoro get shakily to his feet after apparently colliding with a threat that Luffy hadn't even registered had been there.

 _How… how did I miss him? I missed him…_ was the thought echoing in the captain's head.

He watched mutely as his crewmate drew two of his weapons and made to move towards the assailant.

Something struck a chord and Luffy found himself calling out a warning, "Wait, Zoro!" but the green-haired pirate gave no indication of having heard his captain (for the third time in as many days) and instead went to attack the strange cloaked figure.

It happened almost in slow motion. The stumble, the muttered words, and then the yell of _pain_ that exploded from his first crewmate.

"Zoro!"

The sounds of two katanas hitting the ground reverberated across the gloom and Luffy could only watch helplessly as Zoro collapsed (again) and didn't move (once more).

" _Zoro!_ "

* * *

 **AN:** Firstly, apologies for the strange shifting points of view in this chapter - though I do assure you it is intentional, I feel like I haven't executed it well enough. Oh well, we learn. (Also, this whole way of writing was me playing with the "Rashomon Effect" while also being a slightly subtle nod to one of Zoro's techniques - but none of that is really important).

Big thanks again for all those reviews! We're getting into the story now so certain things should hopefully start making more sense - and I won't be dragging things out ;) anyhow, until next time (with more angst!)


	6. Challenge

**Challenge;**  
 _(verb) – dispute the truth or validity of._

"You bastard! What hell did you do to Zoro?"

The Straw Hat captain felt his gaze burn into the cloaked stranger before them. Fists clenched, Luffy tried to understand just what had happened – and how Zoro had ended up unresponsive on the deck of the _Sunny._

But his mind wasn't co-operating. _No! No no nonono! Not again!_ The thoughts echoed around while the voices of his crew behind him were the only things that tethered him to the here and now.

("What the heck is going on?" came Usopp's shrill cry.

"Who the heck is he?" was Nami's yell.

"Dammit!" Sanji's shouted curse summing things up nicely.)

The Straw Hats were tense (and confused) and angry (and shaken) and not getting any answers from the strange cloaked figure who had suddenly appeared (attacked) unannounced wasn't helping things.

"What did you do to Zoro?" Luffy asked again, this time his voice low and dangerous – the type of tone reserved for anyone who had _really_ managed to tick him off (usually either by doing something unforgiveable to his hat – or something unforgiveable to a member of his crew), and suggested that a major ass-kicking was but a few moments away.

The cloaked figure just stood there for a moment, before slowly placing a foot in the middle of the prone swordsman's back, causing most of the Straw Hats to hiss loudly in indignation. "He should have not interfered," was the only response from the unknown man. His voice was strange, it shifted between sounding like he was talking underwater, to talking in a cavern.

His gaze narrowing further, the young pirate captain felt the words come out almost in a feral-like snarl (one usually used by a certain green-haired swordsman). "Interfered? What the heck do you mean? And who the hell are you? Answer us!"

A sigh broke the tension that was virtually as thick as the fog that surrounded them all. "I was on my way to talk to you – he intercepted me. Ergo, this is his own fault," the stranger's voice was hollow. "But then perhaps that is to be expected – this is after all, a crew who only puts up a guise of an actual crew correct?"

"'Guys'? I don't even know what the heck that means!" Luffy shouted, his dark gaze flickering to Zoro who still didn't look like he was breathing. "Give us your name – and give us back Zoro!" each word grit out slowly, with rising fury.

But it appeared, unlike their captain, some of the Straw Hats _had_ realised what the stranger was saying easily, and took great offense to just what was being insinuated about them.

"Oi! We _are_ a real crew!" Usopp shouted, giving a voice to the outrage that was evident his crewmates' (even Robin's) faces. "You have no idea who you are talking to!"

There was a soft laugh from the stranger, who didn't flinch under the ire-filled gazes of the pirates before him. "I definitely know who I am dealing with – and who I am talking to. You are the Straw Hats; Soul King," he pointed to Brook (whose bones trembled a little – apparently still not quite over whatever had overcome him earlier). "Iron Pirate," indicating to Franky now (who was wrestling with whether he should just give this guy a strong right to the face), before listing and motioning to each Straw Hat in turn. "Demon Child (Robin flinched, eyes still shadowed with dark memories), Cotton Candy Lover (Chopper was still shaken from Brook's attack, and still wailing to Zoro) Black Leg (Sanji tried to appear calm, but that cigarette was burning faster with each puff), God (Usopp was kind of beginning to regret this adventure – again), Cat Burglar (Nami's attention kept shifting between Luffy in front of her, and the voice that was still on repeat in her mind)," he glanced down to the green-haired man beneath him, "Pirate Hunter," then finally meeting Luffy's gaze once more, "Straw Hat."

"I know exactly who you are, but do you know who you are?" he finished cryptically.

"Dammit, stop talking in crappy riddles," Sanji seethed, his own pale blue gaze eying out Zoro's body for any sign of life (and panicking – slightly – when not seeing any).

"You have things hidden from each other," the cloaked figure said steadily, "That is what I mean."

"Who cares?!" Luffy suddenly shouted angrily. "None of that matters – I trust my crew! We trust each other, that is what friends do! That is what matters cape guy!"

("It's a cloak Luffy," Usopp mumbled. "He's not some kind of superhero.")

The stranger laughed again. "Really? Trust each other? What I just saw says otherwise. You all became distracted by the reminders of things past that I set before you. Fears, regrets, shame. It clouded your mind, and in doing so, you allowed a member of your crew – one of your _friends_ – to be sacrificed–"

"Sacrificed!?" shouted all the Straw Hats.

"–And Straw Hat, as captain, you must be the one to take responsibility," he finished.

Luffy froze, his gaze settling on Zoro once more – and all of a sudden, he was somewhere else…

 _A sunlit grove, the sounds of yet another battle. Zoro on the ground, covered in wounds, under an admiral's foot. Luffy too far away to do anything – powerless…_

The scene shifted again…

 _A golden casino room, the sounds of many people laughing. Zoro on the floor, encased in gold, under a madman's foot. Luffy weakened and unable to help – useless…_

"Luffy, just ignore him!" Nami's voice broke through the bleak reverie. "He's trying to mess with you! Zoro's fine! This isn't your fault! Oi! Stupid cloak guy, you have no idea what you are saying!"

"Yeah! Give us back Zoro and get off our ship!" called Usopp, the rest of the crew echoing the same sentiment.

The stranger however, didn't appreciate the interjection and eyed them all coldly, "Apparently insubordination is something that _all_ Straw Hats are capable of," he accused grimly.

"Insubordination?" yelled Sanji, having had enough of this whole damn fiasco. "Oi, damn you! Bastard! This isn't a mutiny!"

At this, all the Straw Hats' voices rose to an almost deafening crescendo – until the stranger pulled out a gun, and aimed it at the back of Zoro's head.

"This is between me and your captain," he said without a suggestion he was bluffing. "Well Straw Hat?"

Luffy had grown very still, his eyes shadowed by his hat.

"And before you even think of trying, Haki won't work."

This caused the pirate captain to stir slightly as surprise rippled across his tense face, while behind him Sanji cursed. _How could he know? How?_

"Of course, I wouldn't (couldn't) stop you. But think on this: it _might_ work, but are you willing to put Pirate Hunter's _life_ on the line to _test_ it?"

Fists still clenched, Luffy's head jerked up and the dark-haired youth fired back with, "You said he was already a sacrifice. So, you _are_ lying. Zoro's _not_ dead (he can't be)."

The stranger shrugged. "Maybe he is. Maybe he isn't. You want to test your luck Straw Hat?"

Luffy looked at his swordsman's unmoving figure with anguish. He wouldn't tell the others – they would tell him he was being stupid (as usual) – but part of him agreed with the stupid cape guy. This _was_ his fault. Again.

 _"This is the New World, we can't afford to screw up! We aren't always going to be able to save each other's asses…"_

Zoro had been right – as usual.

He'd been too reckless. On Sabaody, he'd thought they (Zoro) would be fine – but they weren't (he wasn't). At Gran Tesoro, the swordsman had tried to fix his captain's mistake while Luffy had been oblivious to the real threat – and they'd (Luffy'd) almost lost him.

No. He'd already lost Ace. He wasn't going to lose a single member of his crew. _Never again._

"What do you want from us – me?" the Straw Hat captain asked softly.

"Luffy–" Nami's voice was cut off when the younger pirate held out his hand: _Enough._ She didn't need to be Zoro to understand that piece of silent communication.

"To put it simply: I want you to prove me wrong," the stranger answered.

The Straw Hat captain gave a frustrated growl. "How?"

"Go to my island. See, hear, and feel. Be exposed to the truths we keep and the secrets we hide – and come out stronger together in the end. That is what I want from you," the trial was set out before them.

It sounded too simple and a grin had begun to spread across Luffy's face (slowly), but filled with returning confidence. "That'll be easy! Okay we'll–"

"Wait a moment Straw Hat," the cloaked figure interrupted. "As with everything, there will be a price to pay – a cost to both winning and losing. You might want to consider the what could be gained – or lost should you fail."

Slamming his fist into his palm, the young pirate captain ordered, "Then tell me dammit!"

Soft laughter fell from the imposing figure before them. "Very well. You have five days – five days to reach the end of this journey. And you _must_ do so _together_. That is the key. As an encouragement, I will take your ship–"

("What!?" exclaimed Usopp.

"Damn you! Bastard!" yelled Franky. "Totally _not_ super!"

"Wait you can't!" protested Nami.)

"–And place it at the finish line as it were," he finished, ignoring the outbursts from the other Straw Hats and instead keeping all his focus on Luffy. "And as with any test, there are rules. Two simple ones. First: you will only have with you what you have right now in this moment; and second: when (if) you reach the ship, you must still be a crew."

"I still don't get what you mean by 'still be a crew'," Luffy stated, clearly thinking that nothing that could come their way could ever threaten to tear them apart. They trusted each other – and nothing was going to change that. "But you haven't said what will happen if we don't win."

"Well, the outcome should be obvious, even to the likes of your apparent simple mind – you'll be stranded on the island, likely at each other's throats. But Straw Hat, you should more consider the cost if you _refuse_ , for a refusal is already a _loss_ ," was the warning which caused the pirates on the _Sunny_ to bristle.

Luffy however, had grown weary of being given information slowly, piece by piece. "Dammit, stop messing around and just tell us!"

"You refuse, I won't take your ship – I'll take your swordsman."

This unforeseen admittance caused an explosion of action from the (already) angry and annoyed Straw Hat pirates.

"You damn bastard!" Sanji cursed, suddenly moving to join Luffy on the deck after having just about enough of standing on the side-lines.

Behind them, Chopper continued to cry out tearfully, "You can't take Zoro! Zoro! Get up Zoro!" He grew more worried when there (still) wasn't a response from the typically resilient man.

"Oi! Oi! But what about the _Sunny_?" asked Usopp frantically, not liking this adventure at all.

"We can't just give him the ship!" Nami exclaimed, panicking about how this might turn out – it wasn't looking good.

Brook looked at the two protesting Straw Hats and admonished, "But we can't give him Zoro either!" This wasn't the type of reaction he had expected from the crew he loved, they'd surely never leave one of their own behind (willingly).

("Zoro!" Chopper continued to wail.)

"Tch wait up, the _Sunny_ is part of my dream!" Franky pointed out loudly. "You're asking me to choose between a crewmate – a _friend_ – and my _dream_? Dude, so totally _not_ super!"

Luffy felt his gaze settle on Zoro, who was still crumpled on the floor. Much like when the captain had gone to speak to the swordsman up in the crow's nest a few nights earlier about the whole 'tavern-outburst' thing (as it was now called by Usopp), being completely motionless was a position that just wasn't typical of the strong green-haired man. Sure, Zoro often got injured in battles, and while he could sometimes be found unconscious, there had always been _something_ (movement, breath, _anything_ ) to suggest life still filled the man. Not like this, not this utter stillness that was all too much like death. Too much like after what(ever) happened at Thriller Bark. Too much like when Luffy had been holding Ace and when Ace had slumped to the ground… When Ace had…

"I am the captain," he said firmly, as if to reassure (remind) them (himself). "And I say we've got this. Cape-guy, give back Zoro and we'll go to Mystery Island. We _will_ make it to the end. We _will_ do it as a crew. We _will_ get our ship back," Luffy stated plainly to everyone, his crew and the stupid cape guy, who was now on the receiving end of a deadly seriously patented 'Luffy's _really angry_ glare'. "And then, I _will_ kick your ass."

The cloaked man laughed again before saying, "Very well."

He then unexpectedly bent down, as if to do something (further) to Zoro – who still wasn't moving and therefore unable to defend himself.

Not wanting their swordsman to suffer (more) all the Straw Hats began to surge forwards, heedless of everything that had just transpired. They weren't going to take this anymore, and dammit they were not just going to sit back and watch one of their own undergo anything while at the mercy of the cryptic cape-guy.

"Zoro!"

" _Pulsing Reverb_ ," was the uttered words from the stranger who placed a hand on the deck of the _Sunny_.

Without explanation, the pirates felt a force all push them back, and off the ship – in different directions.

"I'm going to kick your ass cape-guy!" Luffy promised as he realised he was flying towards the ocean. _Dammit, not the sea. Can't swim! What about Robin and Chopper and Brook? Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!_ He was worried (and alone).

He heard the voice of cape-guy resound from somewhere in the gloom – presumably aboard the (their – his) _Sunny_. "Five days, Straw Hat. Remember, no second chances."

 _Damn him!_ Luffy thought as he hit the cold waters (for the second time in as many days) before that memory prompted him to recall something else.

 _"Next time you go overboard, I'm not jumping in to get you!"_

He had two final thoughts, just two names, before succumbing to the effects of the ocean.

 _Ace (I won't lose). Zoro (I can't lose)._

* * *

 **AN:** I had this chapter finished (like the rest of the story) when the latest OP chapter dropped and I was _really_ happy to have some more reference material for a 'captain(er)' Luffy- if you've read the chapter you know what I mean ;)

Anyway, I wanted to give a big shout out (and thanks) to **scryoko** for reviewing chapters two and three, **KimranReech** and **imadetiramisu** for reviewing chapters three and four respectively, and to the guest who reviewed chapter five (I try and respond to everyone so here it is for you) - lastly, to **Wordlet** for all the reviews and continued encouragement! Finally, massive appreciation to everyone who has faved/alerted this story so far, you are all amazing!


	7. Genesis (I)

**Genesis (I);**  
 _(noun) – the origin of something._

The water was too damn cold. Stupid, crappy cape-guy, if Luffy didn't kick his ass, Sanji was certainly happy (willing) to oblige.

It had happened all too fast for the Straw Hat cook to fully comprehend what was going on – too swift to be able to stand a chance to react. As such, the blond had been thrown from the _Sunny_ along with everyone else, unable to counter the effects of whatever their challenger had done. It was stupid (and frustrating), for he should have been able to resist the attack by perhaps using Sky Walk – instead, he now found himself in the damn ocean which was just way too damn _cold_.

Whatever had dulled his Haki earlier was apparently still in effect, for Sanji wasn't able to sense the presence of any of his crew – which caused him to panic a little. Now, Sanji certainly wasn't one to give into anxiety (he wasn't Usopp or Chopper), but his immediate concern was for the ladies – one of which would be compromised in the water.

Suddenly the cook swirled around as he heard coughing and spluttering behind him.

"Nami!"

The orange-haired navigator had emerged from the waters (thankfully appearing none the worse for wear), with another sopping figure draped across her shoulders as she tried to tread water.

 _Strange,_ thought Sanji as he made his way to her, his mind still trying to process everything. _Why does Nami have Luffy? Usually that is left to that idiot Moss –_

"Z-Zoro!" Luffy choked feebly, trying to (unsuccessfully) wriggle from Nami's grasp – and back into the ocean.

 _Damn!_

"Sanji!" Nami's amber eyes were wide, and the worry that was clearly visible was tempered ever so slightly with relief at the sight of the blond cook.

Frantically (strangely), Nami shook her head as Sanji approached, and instead gestured wildly down into the sea. "I could only get one of them!"

 _One of them?_

Luffy gasped again and suddenly it all clicked into place, "Z-Zoro!"

Not pausing for a moment longer, the blond cook dove down (and away from Nami-swan who was still struggling with their idiotically uncooperative captain), and began to search the dark waters for the person the navigator had been (reluctantly) forced to leave behind, the same person their crappy, stubborn rubber captain was trying to (impossibly) save himself.

There was no sign of his missing crewmate. _Dammit Moss-Head! Where the hell –_ There! A brief movement of green amongst the shadows caused Sanji's attention to fix upon the form of the swordsman – who was still sinking further and further from view (reach).

 _Damn!_

Not seeing another option, the Straw Hat cook pelted towards his inert shipmate using one of the few tools at his disposal. Blue Walk was effective enough to make him as fast as a fishman underwater, at least according to Usopp (who, in retrospect, perhaps might not be the best to corroborate such facts). Slender yet strong fingers grabbed onto the other man's shirt and Sanji hastily made his way back to surface.

Appearing alongside the other two Straw Hats, Sanji took in a deep breath of fresh air – and felt another surge of (slight) panic when the swordsman in his grip didn't do the same.

"Sanji!" Nami asked worriedly, "Is he alright?"

"Z-Zoro!" Luffy mumbled, trying to get a hold on his first crewmate, and still failing due to the ocean's inevitable effect on Devil Fruit users.

Sanji's fingers tried to find a pulse on the green-haired man, but the water was too cold and had made his hands numb.

"Dammit!" the cook cursed. "Nami, we need to get to shore!"

"But – but what about the others?" the woman from Cocoyashi queried in concern.

Sanji hated the idea of not knowing if his precious Robin-chwan was alright but… "Franky and Usopp will help them," the blond stated firmly. " _We_ need to get on land. Luffy is useless in the ocean," pale blue gaze drifting to the weakened captain on Nami's shoulders, before shifting back to the navigator and continuing. "And – and Moss-Head's not doing good."

He wasn't going to voice the full extent of his concerns. He wasn't going to say that the (idiotic) swordsman had been (too) still for too long.

The pair of able-bodied Straw Hats looked at the island that loomed on the foggy horizon, illuminated in the eerie glow of the early afternoon sun.

"Alright," Nami said, a frown of determination appearing on her (beautiful) face. "I just hope we aren't on the coast surrounded by rocks and reefs," she added, suddenly recalling the details on the map she and Robin had been looking at – what now seemed like a decade ago.

As they began to move steadily towards the island, small adjustments had to made in their position – but it was all largely due to their (moronic) captain who insisted on trying to get to Zoro. Keeping the swordsman on his left shoulder, Sanji swam with Nami on his right, Luffy positioned on her far shoulder – and therefore as far away from Zoro as (humanely) possible.

Given his previous display of manoeuvrability and speed in the water, Sanji could easily have pressed forwards towards the shoreline faster, but he would never abandon Nami (or Luffy) – so he hoped the (still) moronic moss-for-brains on his shoulder could just hold on a little longer.

Mercifully, the sounds of waves crashing on a beach soon reached them and eventually it was accompanied by a glimpse of a darkened shore. With dry land within reach, the cook and the navigator hauled (read: dragged) their two incapacitated crewmates onto the beach.

While Luffy hacked up seawater and tried to regain his strength, Sanji had immediately gone to see if his could find a pulse on the swordsman (this time). Searching, waiting (hoping) – and finally releasing the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding when he eventually found one. It was faint, but there – and perhaps in the greater scheme of things, that was a good thing (it meant the Moss-Head wasn't dead).

But he (still) wasn't breathing. _That_ was a bad sign.

"Dammit Moss-Head, don't make me have to do this?" the cook snarled (worriedly).

Nami kneeled opposite him, her back to Luffy who was still spluttering weakly. "Sanji, what's wrong?" she questioned, frowning in undisguised worry.

"Damn idiot isn't breathing," the blond answered aggrievedly, before suddenly resigning himself to the fact it would have to be him that did what was obviously necessary here – better he do it then have to put his beloved Nami-swan through such trouble.

CPR had been one of the things that had been quickly instilled upon them at the Baratie, and it became apparent that it was skill that proved useful when the cook had found himself onboard a ship where the Devil Fruit users were practically jumping into the ocean _for fun_.

Checking the swordsman's airway was clear of anything, Sanji steeled himself for a moment before allowing his mouth to meet Zoro's so that he could force air into the (stubborn) idiot's lungs. He remembered all the lessons Owner Zeff had given them – and then Chopper's 'refresher course' which seemed to occur every month.

Feeling himself fall into a familiar rhythm, the cook continued trying to make the green-haired man breath, pausing every minute to check the swordsman's vitals. One minute, three minutes, _five_ minutes – and still nothing from the man who could usually bounce back from the most horrendous of injuries. Part of Sanji began to regret the delay in giving the (obviously) unconscious man the aid he apparently (desperately) needed.

And then it got worse – for Zoro's weak pulse suddenly tapered off completely.

" _Shit!_ " Sanji swore, and now moved to increase the chest compressions in his rhythm while Nami held onto one of Zoro's hands, all the while eyeing the swordsman pallid face with undisguised apprehension.

"Dammit Moss-Head (breathe)! You can't do this (breathe)! Come on crappy swordsman (breathe)! Seriously, you can't let that crappy cape-guy win! Dammit, _Zoro_ breathe!" Sanji yelled between compressions and breaths.

Still nothing.

Suddenly Sanji felt himself shoved harshly aside – and Luffy took his place.

The captain began (his version of CPR) by whacking the swordsman on the chest.

 _Thud!_

"Wake up Zoro!"

 _Thud!_

"Get up!"

 _Thud!_

"You _promised_!"

 _Thu–_

His hand was suddenly caught by Sanji and Luffy turned to give the cook a look of anger (anguish) – only to stop a millisecond later when he realised why the blond had intervened.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._ The sound of a beating heart was then followed by the noise of water being expelled from the lungs through the inevitable hacking that usually accompanied a _successful_ resuscitation.

"Zoro!" Luffy cried, a grin of happiness spreading across his face.

The swordsman blinked his one eye blearily while he came to his senses, before memory seemed to flood him and the green-haired man fumbled for his katanas – apparently still thinking the threat of the cape-guy was still present.

"Woah!" Nami and Sanji both exclaimed as they moved to prevent the swordsman from moving, while Luffy's grin faded a little.

"It's okay Zoro," the captain said. "We're okay."

Still tense, the scarred man (carefully – tiredly) searched the rubber youth's expression before finally relaxing (slightly) and leaning back onto the damp sand. "Okay," he murmured.

"Tch, not a word of thanks for saving your crappy ass," Sanji snorted, falling back to the (comforting) familiarity of insults and sarcasm. He had begun to think the worst – begun to already feel an inkling of blame and regret. _If he hadn't – if I hadn't… Stop it Sanji,_ he thought. _Look, the idiot's fine (as usual)._

Nami sighed in obvious relief and pulled away from holding Zoro down. "Don't do something stupid like that again!" she warned, eyes narrowing. "Else I'll have to raise your debt! In fact, I think I deserve some compensation for the stress you've unnecessarily put me through! So that'll be an extra sixty percent added!"

"Whatever," Zoro replied – and Sanji had to prevent himself from instinctively kicking the idiot in the head, for the though the swordsman was talking (heck, _breathing_ ) his complexion was still too ashen for the cook's liking (not that he'd admit his concerns of course.)

A frown appeared on the almost-drowned man's features, not the scowl of annoyance or indifference that Sanji was more familiar with – but one that was typically reserved for when the green-haired man was in (deep) thought.

"Where are the others? And, where the hell are we?" he asked.

"Don't know–" Sanji began before being (rudely) interrupted by the stubborn (impatient) moron.

"What?" the one-eyed pirate exclaimed, expression turning into a strange combination of anger and annoyance (and confusion and blame). "What do you mean? What the hell happened?!" he moved to push himself up again – only to stop when this time it was Luffy's hand on his chest that prevented him from rising.

"It's okay," he repeated, "We might not know where they are, but we'll find them. They're all strong. Shishishi, we all are!" the dark-haired youth said, confident grin blinding on his face. "And we made it to Mystery Island!"

The swordsman still appeared confused and Sanji sighed while reaching into his sodden jacket pocket for his cigarettes – only to discover he'd apparently lost his stash at some point. Now he was really going to kick that crappy cape-guy in the head. Hard, and _repeatedly_.

Grumbling internally about the lack of nicotine present, the cook resigned himself to filling in some crucial details their crappy swordsman was missing. "After you got your ass handed to you," he began – ignoring the soft growl from Zoro – "Cape-guy issued us – well, Luffy – a challenge."

Sanji explained the terms of the trial, and the possibility of what could await them on this cursed island. Nami bit her lip as she listened to the retelling, while Luffy's face had gone unusually blank. Zoro didn't say anything the entire while the cook spoke – which was (mildly) unsettling.

Eventually, once Sanji had finished, silence stretched out between the four pirates – until the swordsman broke it with two words: "I see."

Nami stuttered in surprise, "What? That's it? That's all you have to say!"

Zoro shrugged, his gaze shifting to where Luffy sat, eyes shielded under the brim of his straw hat. "Doesn't change what we have to do," the green-haired man responded.

Luffy raised his head, grin spread on his face and eyes bright with determination. "Yeah! Let's go find the others," he said firmly.

The navigator huffed incredulously. "Seriously? Have you guys even thought about the trouble we are in? We don't have any supplies – food or medical. Everything is on the _Sunny_! Unless Chopper had his bag on him, but I don't remember. My knowledge of the topography of this island isn't great, and Robin doesn't seem to know much either. We have lost our ship, we're missing half our crew! Zoro you are still half-drowned!"

"Nami," Sanji's voice broke through her tirade. "As much as I hate to admit it, these idiots are right, it still doesn't change what needs to be done."

"Yes!" Luffy shouted and jumped to his feet. "So, let's go!"

Sighing in dour acceptance, Nami rose, followed swiftly by Sanji and then Zoro – who immediately lurched forwards, dropping down onto one knee.

"Woah!" Sanji cried, instinctively moving to help the other man – who waved away the offered aid with his usual (lack of) tact and stubbornness.

"I'm fine idiot cook," he grumbled, trying to get (unsteadily) to his feet once more.

Nami's frown hadn't vanished. "Maybe we should rest before–"

"We shouldn't waste time," the green-haired pirate stated firmly, meeting the gaze of his captain steadily.

"Zoro…" Luffy frowned: _Are you –_

"I'm _fine_ ," the swordsman repeated, right fist clenched around Wado's ivory hilt – the only sword that remained on his hip. "The sooner we get going, the sooner we find the others, the sooner we get the _Sunny_ – along with everything else."

Sanji heard what hadn't been said and while reading between the lines, his gaze settled on the way the green-haired man had to prevent himself from innately fidgeting where typically there were three sheathed katanas. The cook recalled the sounds of steel clattering to the deck on the _Sunny_ , though it was a sound that was swiftly forgotten after the more pressing thud of the weight of an unconscious (idiot) swordsman hitting the floor.

But he didn't say anything, thinking (knowing) the Moss-Head would not take kindly to being reminded of his own involvement of what had happened. Instead, the cook looked about them and asked, "So which way? I don't know about you two – not that it seems to help your directionless ass anyway, Moss-Head – but my Haki isn't helping me sense anything."

Zoro gave a non-committal grunt but didn't respond – which was in and about itself, an answer from the typically nonchalant man.

Luffy however was grinning again and pointed along the beach. "That way!"

"Judging from where the sun is – at least, from what I can see through this fog – that seems to be north," the navigator said. "Which is a good thing, because from what I can remember from the map Robin showed me, the south of this island is nothing but sheer cliff face."

Luffy laughed and began to bounce eagerly in the direction he had pointed out. "Come on!"

"W-wait, Luffy! That idiot!" Nami hastily hurried after him while Sanji followed not far behind, only to pause when he didn't hear another set of footfalls after him.

"Oi! Moss-Head, you get lost already?" the cook asked sarcastically as he turned around. "Come on!"

The blond was about to add another jibe when he noticed that Zoro had closed his eye and seemed to be focused on something – something that seemed a lot like _breathing_.

"Oi," Sanji repeated, thinking that he might have to lead the direction-addled moss-for-brains, when the swordsman blinked once more – though his gaze didn't hold the type of intensity the cook was accustomed to seeing in the man.

"Tch," the green-haired pirate snorted softly, his gaze clearing before moving to (finally) follow Luffy and Nami – who had slowed slightly when they realised their companions weren't right behind them. "You're slipping if you're worrying about me, cook."

Sighing in exasperation and mumbling about stupid (stubborn) rubber captains and stubborn (stupid) moss-for-brains, Sanji brought up the rear. _Yup, I'm totally going to kick that guy in the head,_ the cook thought.

* * *

Following Luffy was pretty much their only option at this point – not that Nami minded, for it seemed like (for a change) the rubber youth knew where he was going.

"I hope we reach the others before nightfall," the navigator said, her amber-brown gaze darting upwards to peer at the foggy skies.

Sanji walked just behind her and replied, "Should be fine, Nami-swan! Don't worry! Your Mr Prince is here for to keep you safe and to provide your every need and–"

"Yes, yes," Nami interrupted the love-sick cook. "Thank you, Sanji – but that's part of the issue."

The blond frowned. "Issue…" he murmured, not quite following what she was saying.

Sighing, Nami explained it to him. "How long do think we'll be able to go on for without stopping to eat anything?" she pointed to where Luffy had come to a halt and was yelling something about 'meat' to emphasise her point.

"Dammit," the blond pirate cursed. "I'm sure I'll be able to whip something up from what the island has. But you're right, we should find the others first. Oi, Luffy! How far away are the rest of the crew?"

"Hmm, dunno!"

"What?!"

"You stupid rubber-brained idiot! What do you mean? Haven't you been leading us towards them?"

"Shishishi, I dunno. This direction just seemed right. And it's an adventure! Though, I'm getting hung–"

 _Thump!_

"Seriously Luffy!" Nami cried after whacking the boy on the head. "We _need_ to find everyone else! I thought you knew where you were going – wait, what am I saying? Sometimes you're hardly any better than Zoro ("Oi.") when it comes to directions."

Giving an annoyed groan, the woman grimaced while she tried to straighten things out, beginning to take a few paces forwards. "Right. Well, heading north is still the best option. In all honesty, the if the others didn't land on the same shore we did, the north is the only safe place for them to make landfall. We should-eek!"

Nami broke off when she was suddenly yanked aside by a rubbery hand as Luffy pulled her away from the scary (gigantic) lizard-thing that had emerged from who-knows-where.

"What the heck is that?!" the orange-haired woman shrieked, eyes wide.

She barely had a chance to process what had happened when the three (idiotically) strongest members of the Straw Hat crew had managed to defeat the beast – rather easily she might add.

"Sanji! Cook it!" Luffy called gleefully. "Meat! Meat! Meat!"

"Of course, you would think with your stomach instead of your brain," the blond growled.

"Tch, it _is_ food cook," the swordsman rasped heavily.

"Nobody asked you Moss-Head!"

"Meat! Meat! Meat!"

"Shut up, Luffy!"

"Don't think you can do your job, coo–"

Zoro broke off the insult as he abruptly turned around, sword at the ready to skewer–

"Eep!"

"Usopp!"

The long-nosed sniper just about fainted from shock while the rest of the Straw Hats felt a sense of relief when the remaining members of the crew emerged from the undergrowth that lined the shoreline.

"Chopper! Robin! Franky! Brook!" Luffy cried happily as he bounced towards them.

"Robin-chwan! I'm so happy you're alright! I hope these idiots didn't make life (too) difficult for you!"

"We are all fine, thanks Sanji. I am glad to see the four of you in one piece," the dark-haired woman said warmly.

"Zoro!" the little reindeer threw himself at the swordsman and clamped onto his head – while the green-haired man tried to (unsuccessfully) dislodge the young doctor. "I'm so glad you're alright! You weren't moving and – and that cape-guy said you were a sacrifice – and, and–"

"Calm down, Chopper," the one-eyed pirate said after finally removing the younger male from his face. "I'm fine."

("Tch, only just," Sanji muttered under his breath.)

Franky gave Zoro a hearty whack on the shoulder. "Yeah bro, you gave us all quite a scare there. What exactly did that guy–"

"How did you guys find us anyway?" Luffy interrupted – for he had seen a familiar dark look cross Zoro's face.

It was Usopp who answered. "We could hear you guys, and it sounded like you might have been in trouble (not that you three would likely need help but whatever) so we came to see – what the heck is that?!" the sharp shooter cried as he finally caught sight of the lizard.

"Dinner!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

"Yohoho! I'm sure that will fill our stomachs – well, not that I have one!"

"And things are back to normal," Nami said with a resigned sigh. _Yup, it's like we were never separated in the first place – funny how that happens…_

* * *

Usopp loved bonfires. They made camping totally fun – plus, they helped to put aside any thoughts to the reason they were in this situation in the first place. Just like on Skypiea, the Straw Hats had managed to get a pile of wood and were now sitting around the blaze contentedly (and relieved) eating the meal Sanji had prepared (of lizard and some weird mystery fruit thing that they'd found growing on some nearby tree-thing).

The sniper was grateful that they were together again. He was presently in the process of recounting the tale of how he (the Great Captain Usopp) and Franky (the Robot Side-Kick) had valiantly rescued their crewmates from the frigid waters of the ocean.

"It was a great challenge, but one we would not – no, _could not –_ run away from! So onwards we went, surging towards the shore just within sight but just out of reach. Slowly, determinedly, bravely into the uncharted waters! There was nothing that the Great Captain Uso–"

"Yeah," Franky interrupted the enthusiastic story-teller. "I managed to grab Brook and Robin while Usopp had Chopper. It was a super rescue."

Luffy's eyes shone brightly. "That's awesome! See?" he turned to the three Straw Hats who had been his "landing" companions. "I told you they would be fine!"

Nami sighed, Sanji rolled his eyes, Zoro just grunted.

"Hehe!" Usopp sat straighter, proud while Chopper gazed at him with unabashed adoration.

"Yohoho, indeed I did fear we would be at a disadvantage," Brook added. "But I am truly grateful that you saved my skin – well, not that I have any!"

Franky shrugged but gave a broad grin regardless. "It was no problem bro. It is what friends do!"

"Yeah!" cried the trio of Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.

Usopp managed to put another piece of lizard in his mouth (before his captain could grab it) and asked slowly, nervously, "So are we–ulp!"

 _Thwack!_ "Have some manners you crappy long-nose!" Sanji rebuked harshly, with a kick to the head.

Not wanting to be on the receiving end of another assault from the cook, Usopp swallowed his food (well, what had been left lodged due to the attack anyway) and finished his question, "–Are we going to talk about what happened back on the _Sunny_?"

The long-nosed sniped noticed the swordsman stiffen and took in the almost imperceptible glances that Nami and Sanji shot in Zoro's direction.

"Yeah," Franky agreed, the shipwright's gaze settling on the two women in the crew. "From the helm I heard you guys screaming. What was that about?"

Not wanting to be the first to explain things, the orange-haired navigator quickly (easily) diverted attention onto other members of the crew. "Well, I first want to know why Brook was _attacking_ Chopper," she said, and immediately eyed the skeleton and reindeer.

Brook was tapping his fingers (in a manner that suggested he was trying to be soothing) as all eyes fell upon him. "I have already apologised to dear Chopper," his own (eyeless) gaze on the youngest Straw Hat who squeaked and bounded over to give the Soul King a hug. "But my friends, you do all deserve an explanation," Brook continued, pausing to compose himself.

Robin however, interrupted before he could press on. "If you wouldn't mind waiting a moment Brook, there is something that needs to be considered here. Despite how much we might all want to leave what happened behind us, I believe this is necessary: us speaking of what happened aboard the _Sunny_."

Luffy's grin wasn't quite so wide as confusion replaced his cheerful expression. "What do you mean, Robin?" the rubber captain asked. He really didn't want to talk about the stupid cape-guy, and what happened to Zoro (and Ace).

"Remember Captain," the dark-haired archaeologist clarified. "The challenge was to have us stop keeping secrets from each other – secrets that began to come to light on the ship. Our challenger said as much. If we don't do this, wouldn't we be failing the task that has been set before us?"

The mood around the bonfire grew sombre as each Straw Hat mulled over his or her thoughts.

It was Sanji that broke the silence (still wishing he could have a cigarette). "Beautiful Robin-chwan is right, as always. Alright then, Bones – finish your explanation."

The crew's musician nodded. "Perhaps it is not surprising, given my reaction, but I could have sworn I heard and saw Moria."

("That fat bastard?" Sanji exclaimed.

"Oh! Onion-Head!" Luffy said, wide grin returning. "I kicked his ass.")

Brook gave more details, nodding his head slowly. "Indeed," the skeleton said gravely. "He was behind Chopper and threatening to take his shadow!"

"You were just trying to protect me!" the little reindeer wailed, tears of gratitude flowing freely from his young eyes.

A bony hand patted Chopper. "I never meant to scare you, for that I am sorry."

Liftin his head, the Straw Hat doctor's tears began to slow and a warm smile replaced them. "It's okay Brook!" he affirmed. "I told you that already!"

"Yohoho! Indeed, you did!"

Usopp sighed. "Well that answers that question," he said, recalling the bizarre image he had seen as he clambered down from the crow's nest. "But what about you two?" he added, pointing to Nami and Robin. "You both looked like you'd seen ghosts!" _And I hate ghosts! Ghosts are scary! Like those things from Thriller Bark… scary…_ Usopp shuddered to himself.

"If our challenger's intention was to show us our fears, the things that could still make us tremble, I fear he succeeded," Robin begun, a wan smile now on her face. "For through the fog surrounding us, I saw an oncoming fleet of battleships – and a Buster Call was upon us once more."

"Robin!" Nami exclaimed, not hesitating in bringing the other woman close for a hug.

"Crappy cape bastard," Sanji swore while Luffy's face became etched in a frown and a low growl came from the green-haired man beside their captain (a rare moment of agreement between the cook and the swordsman.)

A soft, reassuring laugh came from the archaeologist as she gently returned the embrace of her young female friend. "It's alright, I have learned to accept that part of my past – though admittedly it doesn't make the prospect of facing it any easier." Her blue gaze then lifted to meet those of the crew's. "But, I know I will never be alone in doing so."

"Damn straight!" the others (sans Zoro who just nodded) chorused loudly.

Robin smiled warmly before returning her attention to the orange-haired thief in her arms. "Nami?" the gentle question came.

Sighing, the navigator pulled out from the hug and closed her eyes, her mind filled once again with the sound of _that laugh._ How could she _ever_ forget it?

"Arlong. It was Arlong."

"I kicked his ass too!" came the confident voice of her captain.

At this the woman from (the liberated) Cocoyashi Village smiled and then laughed. "That you did, Luffy."

"Damn cape-guy, showing us enemies from our past," the blond cook muttered, thinking on how of all things (people) to be brought up, for Sanji it had to be _him_.

A snort came from Zoro who had heard the low comment. "Tch, who managed to scare your ass then cook?"

"No one, crappy Moss-Head!" the blond snapped. "Besides, _you_ haven't explained what happened to you yet, bastard."

"Nothing–"

"I mean, did that guy somehow _scare_ you into losing, Moss-Head?"

"Idiot, cook! I told you, nothing happened!"

"Sure, whatever you say. Just like 'nothing happened' back at Thril–"

 _Slam!_

Usopp hadn't been too concerned with what was a usual (every hour) occurrence of the Straw Hat swordsman and cook engaged in argument which would more often than not, evolve into a brawl with kicks and sword strikes – never anything serious though (which one had to wonder about…)

However, this time something was different. Whether it was the fact that Sanji seemed strangely shaken ( _had_ he been scared by something?) or that Zoro appeared unusually strained (maybe he hadn't quite recovered from cape-guy's attacks), the sudden realisation that something was _really_ wrong came when the green-haired man had lunged forwards from where he had been resting against a large boulder to pin their blond cook against a tree – snarling something that could only be heard by Sanji.

"Woah! Hey!" everyone cried.

The rest of the crew leaped to their feet while Luffy and Usopp went to pull their swordsman off the other pirate and Franky and Nami tried to stop Sanji from retaliating.

"Guys! Please don't fight!" Chopper wailed. "We can't do this if we are arguing with each other!"

"Yeah, come on bros," the cyborg acknowledged, large metal hand still clasped onto Sanji's shoulder. "I mean, you two are usually at each other's throats, but maybe keep the super manly fights till when we're back on the _Sunny_ (not that I want you to destroy the ship), and when this challenge is done."

Nami sighed in exasperation, shaking her fist in warning. "If you two keep fighting, I swear I'll make you pay."

"Ah, Nami-swan is so beautiful when she's being strict!" Sanji swooned, his anger towards the (crappy) swordsman momentarily pushed aside.

Zoro gave a low grunt (of assent) and pulled away from Luffy and Usopp, moving to lie back against the boulder. "Whatever."

Usopp stood alongside the rubber captain and watched as Luffy's gaze cut between the two powerhouses within the crew. He seemed to want to say something.

"Luffy?" the black-haired sniper pressed hesitantly, unsure of what exactly was going on inside that mind – which wasn't too unusual (who really knew what Luffy was thinking anyway?).

There was a small pause before, "More meat!"

"Get it yourself, crappy rubber brained idiot!"

An irked (relieved) sigh came from the pirate collective and soon everyone had settled back down again.

The rest of the evening went by without problem, and the Straw Hats were soon facing their first night on the island. Fog still hung heavily in the air but with the low crackling fire, it wasn't cold. Franky and Usopp had managed to assemble a suitable shelter for the ladies out of what could be collected from the surrounding area (using their super skills as the Great Captain Usopp and his side-kick Robot-man Franky). The men – and Chopper – were reasonably content to sleep out in the open.

As far as sleeping arrangements went, most of them had endured worse. Soon the sound of slumbering pirates joined the ambient noises of the smouldering bonfire and the darkened forest beyond.

* * *

Somehow, he always found it easier to think during the twilight hours. Perhaps added with the usual (almost monotonous) repetition of his training regime, it would make sense his mind would be able to dwell on things past (and present) with ease.

Not that this was always a good thing.

Zoro's mind had been a whirl of thoughts since he'd come to on the shore of the beach. Images of how he had been caught off guard by the enemy, the worried faces of Luffy, Nami and (that idiot) Sanji filling his mind's eye every time he shut his own. Sleep would typically come easily to the man (though he had maintained a habit of light slumber in case of emergencies) but try as he might, on this night he simply could not allow himself to rest.

Perhaps it was the reminder of his mistake on board the ship, the concern in the gazes of his crew (his friends) or maybe even the mere fact he could still recall _her_ voice as the darkness overcame him. Then again, it could just as easily be due to the heaviness in his chest that wasn't quite as vanished as he would like, and the dull ache in his heart that wouldn't quite subside.

Giving a low growl of frustration, the green-haired swordsman eventually pushed himself upwards, forgoing the notion of getting any sleep for the time being.

Making his way to the edge of the camp, careful not to wake (or step on) his fellow pirates. His gaze flickered across the sleeping forms, taking a mental count subconsciously. The trio of Usopp, Chopper and Luffy were cuddled together – the little reindeer in a rubbery embrace while the sniper was somehow stretched out across the captain's legs. A fond smile pulled at the edges of the usually taciturn pirate's mouth as Zoro shouldered off his jacket to cover the three youngest members of the crew.

("Meat…" murmured Luffy.

"Great Captain Usopp t' the rescue…" mumbled the sniper.

"…Doesn't make me happy… jerk…" whispered Chopper.)

"Tch, morons," the swordsman shook his head before his gaze moved to settle on the two figures sleeping against the same tree not far away. Brook was snoring steadily (for a dead guy he certainly made enough noise) while the easy breathing of the cook filled the silent gaps between the skeleton's snores.

A frown etched itself on Zoro's brow as he watched the blond sleep. He had understood the cook's frustration (hell, they shared that sentiment) and usually taking it out on each other was the norm. But the green-haired man had noticed how the former sous-chef had an all-too-familiar haunted look in his gaze, how there had been a hesitation that didn't quite make sense. Then again, it didn't give him the right to bring up _that_.

Zoro had never regretted his actions on Thriller Bark. _Never_. Hell, if he had to do it again, he wouldn't hesitate. However, he hadn't done it to earn respect, or to gain appreciation, nor to have the others show him gratitude. He sure as hell didn't need them knowing – and he had trusted the cook to keep that secret between the two of them (well, apparently Brook knew too but that didn't matter much, 'dead men tell no tales' and all that). Sanji had been there. Sanji had _seen_. The (idiot) cook knew what that revelation would do to the others, do to _Luffy_. So, what happened? Why had there suddenly been a breach of that trust?

Giving another shake of his head, Zoro tore his gaze away from the sleeping blond. Surely the warning he'd snarled while he had pinned Sanji against the tree would be enough. The others had been right, fighting now would not be a good idea – especially with what he understood about the stupid challenge.

Sighing softly, the swordsman continued his path towards the edge of camp, giving only a brief cursory glance to the temporary shelter where he could barely make out the shadowed figures of the navigator and the archaeologist. With everyone accounted for, Zoro finally reached where Franky had placed himself on watch.

The cyborg apparently hadn't heard the swordsman approach for he jumped slightly when the green-haired man moved to lean against the tree next to him.

"Zoro," the metal man frowned, confused. "Shouldn't you be sleeping bro? It's been a long day."

The one-eyed pirate heard the unsaid words but only gave a non-committal grunt in answer. Internally he was getting a bit annoyed with everyone's concerned looked. _Stop worrying about me dammit. You guys should never have to worry about me._

Franky eyed the younger man for a moment before returning to tinker with… whatever it was he was fiddling with. "Don't worry bro. I got this, and Robin's got second watch. You should rest, we're gonna need you in super shape for we don't know what tomorrow will bring," the cyborg said, unknowingly echoing the swordsman's words to Luffy a few nights prior.

Zoro winced inwardly at the irony of the situation. There was a long stretch of silence before he finally spoke. "I'm sorry."

The blue-haired pirate's gaze jerked upwards in surprise, trying to understand exactly what prompted this apology from a man who (in Franky's entire time with the Straw Hats) he could never remember ever uttering such a thing. "Hey bro, it's all good," the former underground boss said, confusion mingling with shock in his expression. "I mean, I'm probably not saying anything you don't know already. You should just go get some sleep–"

"No, I'm sorry about the _Sunny_."

A pause after the unexpected interruption before the cyborg exclaimed with confusion, "Huh?"

Zoro gave a disgruntled sigh before explaining. "You had to give the _Thousand Sunny_ up as a ransom. That ship is part of your dream, and to have to _choose_ …" the swordsman trailed off, absentmindedly running his thumb along the ivory hilt of the (solo) katana on his hip. _I know what it's like, to have to choose…_ Giving himself a mental shake, Zoro continued. "It's not easy, and I'm sorry for putting you in that situation."

Despite appearing largely indifferent when the others had explained what had happened after he had been knocked unconscious, Zoro had felt a sense of fault for what had transpired. All in all, he figured it would be a given that he owed the shipwright an apology – though it would have to be given in private, for the swordsman wasn't quite ready to admit his feeling of failure to the entire crew (yet).

Franky though, was wearing a lopsided grin, understanding showing on his chiselled features. "Don't worry about it bro, we'll get her back. Besides, it wasn't really my choice to make (not that I regret his decision) but Luffy's." The cyborg's gaze was steady as he met that of the younger man. "And if I recall, this isn't the first time our captain has had to choose between his ship and his crew."

Zoro blinked at the sudden realisation that Franky was right, and just like back then, Luffy showed the reason why he was the only man the former bounty hunter would ever respect (and trust) enough to follow. _Nothing will change the fact you are my captain,_ the first Straw Hat found himself thinking. The swordsman's gaze flashed with affection before his expression became neutral once more – save for the small smirk playing on the edges of his mouth. "Tch, true," he remarked before giving the cyborg a slight nod (of gratitude) which (thankfully) Franky understood.

"Yeah, yeah, all good bro, just go back to sleep," the metal man waved the other pirate off as the swordsman began to return to his spot against the boulder near the fire and Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper.

Closing his eye, Zoro found himself able to drift easily into (a light) sleep (as per normal), his mind now more at ease. Soon the swordsman's own deep, rumbling snores accompanied that of the other males – unware that his conversation with the shipwright had not gone unheard by another, one whose pale blue eyes never left the form of the (now) slumbering swordsman.

* * *

Dawn saw the Straw Hat camp bathed in an iridescent light. The fog had lifted slightly but it seemed that it would be one of those weather phenomena that would be permanent on the island. Sanji had sent Usopp, Chopper and Luffy down to the river where he had collected water the evening before, to see if they could catch some fish for breakfast.

The blond cook had been grateful that the island appeared to be largely self-sustainable, and while perhaps the meals wouldn't be up to his usual fare, they crew was certainly unlikely to go hungry (the only threat being a certain rubber idiot).

Franky was busy disassembling the ladies' shelter upon close supervision by the lovely Nami-swan. Bones and Moss-Head were at the camp's perimeter, keeping watch (though it appeared that Brook was busy composing another Soul King ballad, and the swordsman was napping – typical.)

Sanji's gaze lingered for a moment on Zoro. _"Don't."_ The snarled warning while he had been pinned against the tree echoed in his mind. The cook would never say it aloud, but he had felt an instant moment of regret as soon as the words were flying from his mouth unbidden. He _knew_ what had happened on Thriller Bark, and he _knew_ what would happen should the rest of the crew find out.

The cook had heard something else in that warning, saw something glinting in the one-eyed man's gaze. Hell, if Sanji didn't know Zoro any better, he would have said it appeared somewhat like hurt, something like _betrayal_ – and then he just _had_ to overhear the swordsman and Franky's conversation. Despite the usual nonchalance the green-haired idiot displayed, the words he had said during the night made it reasonably clear he felt the burden of fault for putting them in this situation.

"Tch, damn moron," the former sous-chef muttered.

"Everything alright, Sanji?"

"Ah Robin-chwan!" the blond whirled around to face the dark-haired woman. "Any time I get to see your lovely face makes the day just perfect! Allow me to serve you some of this tea I've managed to brew using some fresh ingredients that are available to us. I know you would prefer coffee, and I can only give you a thousand apologies for not being able to provide you with what you desire, but hopefully this would be enough to keep you radiant and refreshed!"

Robin chuckled lightly, a gentle smile on her face. "Ah, that would be lovely. Thank you."

Sanji took the glass cola bottle (Franky always seemed to have them) which had been drawing and handed it to the former Baroque Works agent. "Please be careful, it is hot."

Robin sipped the concoction gently before the smile on her face grew. "This is delicious Sanji!"

"Ah! Such sweet words! I live to serve Robin-chwan!"

"I'm glad to see you're in better spirits compared to last night," the woman said lightly.

Sanji shrugged and waved offhandedly. "Nothing for you to be worried about, dear Robin-chwan. I think we were all just tired."

The cook felt the last Oharan's gaze on him. "Perhaps. Though I did notice how you, Luffy and Zoro didn't seem to share much – even after the rest of us had spoken."

A brief shudder ran through the blond, though he hoped Robin wouldn't notice. "I didn't have anything to tell, much like Usopp and Franky who seemed to also see or hear anything. Cape-guy had just irritated me and the Moss-Head didn't help. Nothing unusual with us fighting like that."

"Hmm," Robin mused, a thoughtful expression on her face. "This is true, but then, it _is_ usual for you to bring up Thriller Bark like you did."

Sanji choked. "Wh– you know?"

She smiled warmly, eyes shining with amusement. "Remember, with my Devil Fruit it is pretty easy to have my eyes and ears everywhere. Plus, I'm the curious type."

The cook gaze into the flickering embers of the fire. "Who else knows?" he queried, strangely hushed.

Robin's expression turned sympathetic. "I don't think anyone else is aware – and I'm certain you two would prefer it that way."

Sanji's pale blue gaze lifted from the fire and drifted to where the swordsman and the musician still stood as sentinels. "Yeah."

"You're worried about him."

"Tch," the blond scoffed. "I do not _worry_ about that idiotic Moss-Head. My concern is only ever for you lovely ladies!"

Robin laughed then, a light airy sound that managed to chase away his concealed concerns. "It's funny," she smiled. "You two are more similar than you might think."

With that (horrible) revelation, the archaeologist went to go join Nami, who was still berating Franky for his unskilled disassembling of the shelter – leaving a stunned cook to mull over the (terrifying) thought. _I most certainly am not like that idiot!_

Sanji was still busy stoking the flames when the fishing trio returned, bounding happily and yelling something about meat (typical moron), caves (unsurprising), and writing (what?).

"What are you idiots talking about?" the blond asked as he took the several fish handed to him and began to chargrill them.

Luffy's eyes glittered with excitement. "There's this really cool secret cave behind the waterfall!"

"Yeah! And the rock face has got some weird writing on it!" Chopper added

"Wait, wait, wait," Sanji said, frowning. "First off: what waterfall?"

Usopp began to explain. "We went upstream (most because someone had the bright idea to explore) and we found this waterfall. It's really tall!"

"But," Sanji was still confused. "How do you know there was a cave there?"

"Duh Sanji," Luffy was looking at him as if he was an idiot (that crappy hypocrite). "A mystery waterfall on a mystery island will _always_ have a mystery cave."

"A cave huh?" Nami said as she approached with Robin and Franky. "Could it be an entrance to those labyrinths we saw on the chart?" she asked, turning to the older woman.

"Possibly," the archaeologist stated. "It would make sense. Logically the cavern system would be the easiest way to travel across the island. Perhaps this is the route our challenger has intended for us to take."

"B-but what if it's a trap?" said Usopp, suddenly filled with nerves.

Sanji sighed (still wishing for a smoke), "Long-nose has a point."

"Going along a path chosen for us by an enemy doesn't seem like a bright idea." Zoro's voice sounded behind the gathered group as the swordsman and musician finally joined them.

"Wait, wait, wait," Nami was frowning and shaking her head. "I don't know what scares me more. _You_ three agreeing on something, or the fact that _I_ think you have a point."

"Exactly!" Usopp exclaimed. "I mean, this could be a trap to kill us!"

("Waahhh! I don't want to die!" wailed Chopper.

"Me neither – though I am already dead, so. Yohohoho!" chortled Brook.)

Robin however, was shaking her head. "I don't think that would be the case." As everyone's gazes focused upon the dark-haired woman, she clarified further. "He could have easily taken us out on the _Sunny_ while we were all at a disadvantage," her blue gaze shifted to the swordsman for a moment before continuing with, "and he could have killed Zoro without a second thought."

The Straw Hats collectively shuddered as the image of the swordsman lying prone on the deck with a flintlock pointed at his head resurfaced in their minds. Zoro's expression grew dark as he watched the others' reactions. "Fair point," he conceded lowly. "So, we really have no choice but to go then."

"Yes!" Luffy exclaimed, eyes bright. "Let's go to the mystery cave!" A pause, then, "After breakfast! Sanji, meat!"

"Tch, damn rubber idiot."

* * *

No long after, once everyone had eaten their fill (including the captain), the Straw Hats found themselves at the spot Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper had spoken about. They gathered on a small, rocky outcrop that jutted out into the river itself. Opposite them was the waterfall, and the sniper had been correct about its size.

"Wow."

"Yup."

"Look! See? There is the writing!" Chopper frantically pointed to just above the waterfall where a large boulder jutted between the falling water. It wasn't a particularly impressive thing, nothing about it suggesting importance, though, sure enough, there was something etched quite clearly into the blackened stone.

Franky frowned. "Dude, how would someone write something up there?"

"I think the better question is why," Nami retorted with a roll of her eyes. "Maybe, we could find out if we could read the damn thing."

"Robin?" the little reindeer turned to face their archaeologist. Of all the crew, it would be likely the woman from Ohara would have some idea – or possibility of reading it.

The dark-haired pirate's blue gaze was settled upon the inscription. "I would need a closer look," she began, when Luffy interrupted happily.

"I could take you up there!" the rubber captain grinned broadly, preparing to rocket Robin and himself up there –

"No!" everyone yelled, shrieked, cried.

Robin laughed softly. "I will be fine, thank you Captain. But I appreciate the offer."

("You really don't want to give him ideas," Nami muttered.

"Those rockets make my bones rattle, yohoho!" chortled Brook.)

While a few members of the crew (Nami, Usopp, Sanji) physically admonished their captain, the former Baroque Works member used her Devil Fruit powers to blossom a single arm and hand with an eye within the palm on the stone in question. "Interesting," Robin murmured, her own eyes closed while she concentrated.

"What is it?" Chopper asked tentatively, his eyes wide with a mixture of curiosity and nervousness. He wasn't sure about this whole challenge thing, but maybe the writing could give them a clue – tell them how to get back to the _Sunny._ He missed the green lawn, and the hammocks, and the sounds of the sails filled with a sea-breeze (the noises of home.)

Everyone waited (relatively) patiently before Robin finally spoke. "It's an ancient script, one I recall reading about a long time ago–"

"Yeah, but what does it–" _Thwack!_

"Don't interrupt lovely Robin-chwan again crappy rubber-brained idiot!" Sanji faced the older woman and swooned, "Please continue dear Robin-chwan!"

Robin chuckled lightly again before continuing. "It sounds like a riddle: _To know what is, one must understand what was._ Strange," she mused. "This does make it sound like this is the point where our journey and challenge are meant to begin."

Nami frowned, confusion and irritation evident on her face. "Okay, but I don't understand what it means."

The dark-haired woman wasn't saying much else, but gave the navigator a knowing smile.

"Doesn't matter!" Luffy said excitedly, eyes bright. "Let's go!" Then, before anyone could stop him, the rubber youth extended his arms to embrace the entirety of his crew and using two nearby trees as a launching pad, rocketed them across the waters (and through the waterfall) with a loud laugh.

Robin landed gracefully (one had to wonder how) with Chopper in her arms – though, the youngest Straw Hat was shaking terribly. The other members of the crew hadn't been so lucky however, and only succeeded in forming a tangled mess of a dogpile, with Zoro and Sanji underneath everyone – and Luffy laughing happily (and oblivious).

"Shishishi! That was fun!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"You moron! Ow! Franky, get off me you damn hulk of metal!"

"Dammit Luffy!"

Everyone yelled at their captain in varying degrees of annoyance (while trying to untangle themselves) with the rubber youth offering varying levels of apologies (while still laughing and grinning.)

After giving the dark-haired pirate a kick to the face, Sanji made his way over to where Robin was currently standing with Chopper. The pair of Straw Hats were seemingly intrigued by something on the rockface.

"What is it?"

Robin's hand was outstretched, and she was gently running her fingers across the smooth surface. "This isn't natural," she murmured.

The rest of the crew slowly joined them. "What do you mean?" Usopp asked nervously. This cave was too dark for his liking, even though there was light filtering through the waterfall not far from where they stood.

Not pausing in her examinations, the archaeologist turned her blue gaze upon the others. "This cave, it's man-made."

"The tunnels!" Nami exclaimed suddenly, understanding dawning on her face while Robin gave an affirming nod.

"What are you two on about?" Zoro growled, scowling as usual.

Nami explained. "Robin and I were looking at the map of Mystery Isle befo–the other day. There was a diagram of interconnecting tunnels and corridors that formed a labyrinth. At first, I thought they would have just been a natural occurring landmark, but now… The cape-guy did say this was _his_ island. If he's done this before, with other crews, it would make sense that he's prepared it for the very challenge he has created."

"So, we now must just follow the tunnels and I would assume that at the end, we will discover the _Sunny_ ," Robin added.

The others absorbed what the women were saying. None of them dared to argue with eithers' logic. This sort of thing was Robin's specialty, and Nami had frequently proved her adeptness at grasping things quickly that the others would struggle with – not they were (all) idiots mind you.

"Wait, wait, wait," Usopp flailed frantically. "You mean, we have to _stay_ down here, in the _dark_ , until we have _finished_?"

"Yeah," Nami replied.

"That is indeed what we must do," Robin answered.

"Great," the sniper muttered, his voice shaking. "Glad I understand." Then, "This is ridiculous! I just want to get this finished! I think I'm coming down with can't-go-down-the-scary-tunnel disease!"

"Shishishi, don't worry Usopp," came the reassuring voice of the captain. The pirate from Syrup Village turned to look at the straw-hat wearing youth. "We're all together, so we'll be fine!" Luffy said grinning.

The rest of the crew couldn't help mirroring the smile (even the typically stoic ones) for the captain's enthusiasm and confidence had always been contagious. Luffy had always had that effect on them, whether it was through his own unabashed faith in himself (and them), they all found themselves hanging firm to the belief that with the rubber youth leading them, they could absolutely do whatever they set their minds on. This would be no different.

"Well, we should get going," Sanji said, the trace of the grin still on his face. "We've got four days and then we can get the _Sunny_ (and my cigarettes) back."

 _"Yohohoho…hohohoho…"_

"Don't laugh at me crappy skeleton!"

"I wasn't Sanji!" the musician waved frantically, as his attention (along with everyone else's) was pulled down the other end of the tunnel – the one burdened in darkness.

"Cool!" Luffy's eyes lit up with excitement. "It's another Brook!" Then, before anyone could stop him (again), the Straw Hat captain darted down the tunnel.

* * *

 **AN:** Firstly, massive apology to all those who have been patiently waiting for an update on this story. I had some personal things to deal with, and along with a (rather massive) plot hole that a friend (helpfully) pointed out, my motivation (and morale) for posting was lacking. However, things are still on track so do not fear for this becoming another incomplete piece. This chapter has also been split into two parts mostly due to length (and partly for my own peace of mind). Anyway, I really hope this was worth the wait for all you lovely people, and I truly do appreciate the support (and understanding) people have shown me. Until next time, and Happy New Year - Mac.


End file.
